Digimon: When Worlds Collide
by Doctor Shmosby
Summary: Third Time's the charm. I am going to get this right! Okay, new digi-destined chosen to save both worlds from dark chaos? Will they be able to stop it? Or will the world succumb to the darkness for all enternity.
1. Info and Prologues

A/N** this is my AU new Digimon story. It will be like Adventure 1, cause it was my favorite. There will be some new stuff, but it will have other things from the other seasons. See if you can spot them out. Here is the summary, some bios and other things about the characters in this story.**

**I'm Going Digital**

**Summary:** Darkness is spreading across the Digital World and its all because of the Demon Monarchs of Darkness who plan to use their darkness to revive a most powerful evil of all. It is up to 6 special teens who are chosen to save this world before the darkness revives this evil and spreads into the Real World. Will they win?

**Characters/Good Guys**

**Liam Thatcher** – From New York City, nice neighborhoods outside of the city. 16 Years old. Black hair and brown eyes. 5'6.

Digi-clothes – white t-shirt, orange jacket vest with hoodie, black pants, and Orange converse.

Digi-vice (iPhone-like) – Orange and Gray.

Digimon – Koromon - Agumon – GeoGreymon - RizeGreymon – VictoryGreymon – Emperor-greymon.

Crests – Courage and Leadership.

**Abigail Heart **- From New York City, nice neighborhoods outside of the city. 16 Years old. Black hair and blue eyes. 5'5.

Digi-clothes – Black and Pink blouse, and black pants.

Digi-vice – Pink and white.

Digimon – Nyaromon - Salamon – Darcmon – Angewomon – Ophanimon - Zephyrmon.

Crests – Light and Miracles.

**Gabriel Martin - **From New York City, in the City. 18 Years old. Blonde hair and green eyes. 6'0.

Digi-clothes – Black Jacket, purple shirt, with yellow striped bands on the sleeve, and blue pants.

Digi-vice – Purple and Black.

Digimon – Zurumon - Elecmon – Leomon – SaberLeomon – BanchoLeomon - Mercurimon.

Crests – Friendship and Determination.

**Robin Wayne - **From New York City, in the City. 16 Years old. Brown hair and brown eyes. 5'4.

Digi-clothes – thin Blue sweater, light blue shirt, and White shorts.

Digi-vice – Purple and Blue.

Digimon – Kokomon - Lopmon – Turuiemon – Antylamon – Cherubimon - Crusadermon

Crests – Love and Confidence.

**Olivia Pond - **From New York City, In the City. 17 Years old. Auburn hair and green eyes. 5'3.

Digi-clothes – Rosie Pink sweater and light Green flowery dress.

Digi-vice –Pink and Light Green.

Digimon – Budmon - Floramon – Sunflowmon – Lilymon – Rosemon - Lotusmon.

Crests – Sincerity and Kindness.

**Rory Auditore - **From New York City, in the City. 16 Years old. Brown hair and hazel eyes. 5'8.

Digi-clothes – Red long sleeve shirt with a white x in the center and black pants.

Digi-vice – Red and White.

Digimon – Poromon - Hawkmon – Aquilamon – Garudomon – Phoenixmon - Valkyrimon.

Crests – Knowledge and Sacrifice.

* * *

**Prologue in Real World**

It was in the middle of the after noon. Some children were playing in the park because school had just let out and they wanted to do nothing but play. A small 9 year black haired boy sat on some monkey bars while a girl with the same hair color followed along. They laughed at each other because of the funny faces they were making towards one another. There was a 11 year old with blonde hair sitting in a tree reading while a 9 year old girl was playing with her dolls at the base of the three. Another girl with auburn hair, about 10 or so was running around with a boy who had red hair. He looked to be annoyed and angry for some odd reason. There were also other children playing, but there was also one child there who was not playing at all.

A boy about nine with dark brown hair was sitting on a bench holding onto a cheap looking laptop, an old and used one. His father must have given it to him to play with because the laptop was not even on because it had no power at all, but the boy didn't care, he could pretend.

The little boy was typing away when he heard his name being called. He looked up to see it was a friend from school, so he decided to join him in some game of tag, but when he took two steps from his laptop, it turned on with a loud bing. The boy stopped in his tracks and turned around. The computer was on and it was showing some weird letters and numbers floating all around the screen. This boy was not the only one to notice as the other boy, the black haired one had noticed too, and that's when things started to get crazy.

The children looked into the sky as the weather had started to change from a nice sunny day to dark clouds covering the sun and blue sky. Some kids started running home, but some decided to stay. The curious kids who stayed, stared curiously into the sky. Then, two weird shaped orbs flew out of the sky. Seconds later, one of them opened. The girls screamed as an ugly looking monster flew out and landed near the park. The ground rumbled when it had landed. The monster was red with wings and had pincers. It looked angry as it started pulling out trees and shooting fire from it's mouth. The 6 kids who stayed had to take cover. The boy with the laptop hid under the bench, while 2 hid inside the monkey bars and others under the big slides.

The Monster was tearing apart buildings when someone screamed and threw something at it. The monster turned and saw a little boy with black hair with big rocks in his hand. He as obviously trying to stop this monster who was 100 times his size. What a brave yet stupid little idiot. The Monster turned it's full attention towards the boy who then dropped his rocks in fright and that's when the second orb in the sky opened. The red monster started stalking towards the boy who was taking steps back away from the monster and that's when he fell onto the ground. The red monster got closer and closer, and got closer enough to grab the boy. When the monster almost grabbed the boy, there was a roar.

The 6 children and red monster looked towards the sky to see another monster falling from the sky. It looked like a blue and white wolf. It was wearing pants on its back legs, and one of it's arms had on a long sleeve. The wolf monster fell and landed on the ground on one knee with it's eyes and head down. The children watched as the wolf slowly lifted it's head and open it's eyes then stood up on two paws It looked as if the wolf was just as tall as the red monster. That's when the little black haired boy took his chance, and taken refuge by the brown haired kid under the bench.

The red monster growled ferociously and started running towards the wolf monster who looked calm with narrow eyes. When the red monster got close enough, the wolf threw up it's front claws and collided with the red monster who then pushed the wolf back several feet as the 2 monsters held on to one another. They were now head to head and growling at each other. The wolf then tightened it's grip and then somehow flipped the red monster on it's over where it landed on the swings. The red monster stood op and the children saw that the swings were now crushed and unswingable.

The red monster flew up high in the sky only to fly back down as fast as it could towards the wolf who looked read to jump, but when it came in contact with the wolf, it didn't move. Instead the red monster flew into the the wolf, and dirt was spread out everywhere. The children had to cover their eyes to prevent dirt from getting into their eyes. When the dirt stopping moving, the children stood out of their hiding places thinking it was over, and when the dirt fell to the ground and went away, the kids were shocked to see that the wolf was still standing in a small crater and holding up the red monster by it's pincers.

The Wolf then threw the red monster some feet away where it stood up again, and that's where it shot what looked like red lightning from it's pincers. The wolf then shot it's own blue lightning or beam from it's mouth. The two attacks then collided with each other and lighting up the whole park. When the light and dust faded away with the darkness of the clouds, the two monster were no more. They were both gone, but gone where? As for the children they were all on the ground unconscious only to have forgotten this incident that will change their lives forever.

* * *

**Prologue In Digital World**

He was running, running as fast as he could. Someone was chasing him and he was trying to get away from that someone. He kept running and running until he had fallen from exhaustion from running too long. He was lying face down breathing heavily with a staff with a sun on the top in his hand. He heard the wind moving and blowing, so he pushed himself on his back, and saw him, the one he was trying to get away from, but now it would seem that there was no escape.

"You cannot run away from me, Wizardmon," It said as he held out it's own wavy sword towards Wizardmon's neck. Wizardmon was then levitated up to its face. He was still breathing heavily. "Now give me what I want and I will not destroy you, and You know that if I do destroy you, you will not come back like the others."

"Never," breathed out Wizardmon glaring at the evil digimon holding him magically.

"It would be such a shame to lose a good and powerful Digimon such as yourself. I'm sure our King wouldn't want to lose you."

"He's not my King!" Wizardmon spat heavily.

"Ha Ha! He is too your King, our true King! And He will bring about our reign of terror! And Lead us to victory!"

"Victory to what? All they want is to spread the Darkness," Wizardmon replied.

"Ah ha, you don't know do you?" it asked with a laugh. Wizardmon looked at the dark digimon questioningly. "Oh yes, the Darkness. Ha! It not only will spread through our world, but the Real World as Well!" it finished with an evil laugh making Wizardmon look very worried and scared. "Now I will give you one more chance. Where are the Digi-destined's Digimon located?" it asked very fiercely.

"I will never tell you!" yelled Wizardmon clutching his staff with both hands as if he was going to attack. "But I will tell you this, they will be here soon, you cannot stop them, and they will defeat you and your prescious King, Duskmon!"

"That is impossible beyond belief," replied Duskmon as he raised a glowing black open hand in front of Wizardmon. A black aurora surrounded Wizardmon and he widened his eyes in horror. Wizardmon then began to struggle, but he couldn't move. "Don't even try to struggle, It won't help. Now, Goodbye." Said Duskmon as he closed his glowing black hand into a fist. Wizardmon turned into a silhouette of himself as he screamed in pain and dropped his staff where it burst into pieces. He then started breaking apart into little pieces of black tiny pieces of something and fade away into the eye of Duskmon's chest. A few seconds later, he was gone.

A pair of blew green eyes had been watching the whole scene from the bushes. It clenched his fists and glared at the sight of Duskmon killing off his old friend that had helped him throughout his life. His old and best friend that he cared for, but he knew of other friends. Friends that would help him and his old friend to bring about the fall of the darkness. His friends that are known as the Digi-Destined. "It is time."

* * *

**A/N Most of these Digimon can be looked up. And the two Digimon at the end are Kuwagamon and WereGarurumon.**


	2. A Whole Nother World

Chapter 1: A Whole Nother World

It was midday and it was very cold, which was strange as the semester was almost over at the end of May. A 16 year old boy was running through the halls of his high school. He had black hair and brown eyes. He wore a white t-shirt, orange jacket vest with hoodie, black pants, and Orange converse., with a double-strapped backpack filled with the typical school supplies; and he was late to class, late for his last final exam of the year.

The 16 year old held onto his backpack with one hand as he ran up the stairs, two steps at a time, trying to get to one of the classes, Pre-Calculus, where he was supposed to be in about 2 minutes or he wouldn't be able to take and pass his exam. He passed a male student who shouted, "Better hurry up, Liam! Lennox isn't lenient to tardiness!"

The boy named Liam ignored the other boy and entered the second floor, breathing heavily. He looked at his iPhone to see he had one minute left to get to his class. "This just isn't my day," he said to himself. Liam lowered his phone not noticing his iPhone screen glitch wildly. He huffed and took off running once more down the hall. He turned a corner and saw the classroom door, which was open. He then saw the teacher walk out and go to the door. The teacher saw Liam, gave a half sarcastic smile and a wave, and began to pull the door close.

Liam growled out and began to run faster, and as he got closer, he jumped, only to fall onto the closed door. "No!" he breathed out and quickly stood up and looked through the window to see Lennox smirking at him.

"See you in Summer School, Mr. Thatcher," He said, locking the door and then turned away towards the class.

Liam angrily slapped the door. "That's not fair!" he shouted through the door, seeing a couple of his friends there. He saw his best friend, Rory Auditore, in the back giving an apologetic smile. Liam sighed and walked away from the door, leaning against the wall and sliding to the ground. He pulled out and looked at his iPhone and began looking through his apps when he heard footsteps. He looked up to see an older boy, red hair, blue eyes, wearing white dress shirt, grey suit vest, grey pants, and white converse.

The older boy glanced at Liam, then ahead, when suddenly, Liam's iPhone went off, but not just his, the older boy's phone went off as well. They checked their iPhones at the same time, and Liam saw that it was a text. He glanced at the older boy who was walking away examining his own iPhone and then back at his own, opening the text which read:

_Come along Thatcher, your destiny awaits!_

Liam stared at the text with confusion. He looked at the number which it was a very long and unfamiliar number. He was confused and intrigued at the same time. For a long time, Liam always wished he had a great kind of destiny, and maybe this was his answer. Or, maybe this was just a prank or some kind of mix up. But the text called him by name, and he was the only Thatcher in school. What could it be? Whose number was this? What did the text mean? Many unanswered questions filled the teen's mind, and the more he thought about them, the more the answers felt so far away.

Liam must have sat there for an hour, but it felt like seconds had passed, and Lennox's class was released. He sat there staring at his iPhone, not noticing two pairs of feet standing in front of him. One of them belonged to Liam's best friend, Rory.

"Liam, are you alright?" Rory asked. Liam blinked and looked up at his brown haired, hazel eyed friend. He wore a red unbuttoned dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up half way, a white under shirt, and blue pants. Next to Rory was a girl in a thin blue sweater, light blue shirt, white shorts and shoes. She was skinny, with light brown hair, peach skin, and brown eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Liam said, standing to his feet. "Did you guys happen to get a text?"

Rory and the girl shrugged. "I don't know, why? What's up?" Rory asked, the girl reaching into her backpack to pull out a blue iPhone.

"I just got a weird text from someone," Liam said. "With a really long number."

"What did it say?" Rory asked, intrigued.

"Did it say, '_Join us Robin Wayne. It's time to set your heart on your Destiny?'_" the girl recited from her iPhone, and looked up at Liam.

"No, not exactly," Liam said. "But it said that my destiny awaits, whatever that means."

"Wait," Rory said, pulling out his phone and began to look through his messaging. "Hey, I got a text. It says '_Out of milk, bring more on your way home…._Oh, that's from my mom from yesterday…wait, I do have a new message. _'Rory Auditore, reveal your knowledge to fulfill your destiny!'" _He read, and then looked at Liam and Robin. "Okay, that's strange."

"Come on," Liam said as he stood up to his feet. "Let's get to the computer lab and see if I can trace these numbers." Robin and Rory nodded and Liam led them towards the computer lab.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the roof of the school, a senior stood near the edge, his arms leaning on the ledge as he looked out into the city of New York. He had blonde hair and green eyes; wore a Black Jacket, purple shirt, with yellow striped bands on the sleeve, and black jeans. Gabriel Martin was his name and he was a lone wolf. And right when 4 others received a weird text, Gabriel too was sent a text. His phone vibrated in his back pocket signaling his new message.

Gabriel breathed out through his nose, reached out into his back pocket and pulled out his iPhone. He then continued to check the message he received. He squinted his eyes a bit as he read:

_It is time Gabriel Martin; it is time set aside your differences and fulfill your Destiny!_

Gabriel stared at the text with confusion, noticing the strange long number. He stared at it for a few seconds more when the roof door bursted open. Gabriel quickly snatched around, seeing a male teacher, entering the roof area.

"You're not allowed up here, Mr. Martin," the teacher spoke, stopping a few feet away from Gabriel. "I guess that's another month's detention, don't you think?"

"I dunno," Darion said, crossing his arms. "Do you think there's enough time in the school year since you've already given me so much detention?"

"Oh, I think we can arrange something during the summer," the teacher said. "I expect you would have nothing to do then since you do nothing now. Am I right?"

"Only you would make time for a young man like me," Darion replied.

"Oh, but that's just it, isn't it, _Darion," _The teacher spoke. "You're not a man, no, not at all. You're just a lost little boy, all alone in the world, with no friends." Darion lowered his arms, glaring hard at the teacher who smirked and slowly walked up to Darion. "Go on, Mr. Martin. Why don't you do something about it?" Darion clenched his hands tightly into fists. "Besides, who would everyone believe; a teacher, or a washed up teenager with nothing to lose?"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the nearly empty Student Center of the high school, two young girls were sitting in the end of the room. One was keeled over, crying her eyes out, while the other was sitting by her side, comforting her. The crying girl had auburn hair, cute face, and green eyes. She wore a pink sweater and a light green flowery dress, and her heart was severely broken. The other girl had dark raven colored hair with deep blue eyes. She was very pretty and wore a black and pink blouse with black knee length short.

"It's going to be okay, Olivia," the raven haired girl spoke, hugging her best friend. "Everything's going to be fine."

"B-but I loved him," the girl named Olivia cried. "And he meant everything to me, Abby."

"I know, sweetie," the girl name Abby replied, and hugged her friend close. "I know, and I will help you get through this, like how you helped me with my break up with Liam." Olivia nodded into Abby's chest, hugging her best friend.

A second later, both girls felt subtle vibrations in their pockets of their pants or sweater.

"I got a text," Olivia said, quickly sitting up and reaching for her iPhone. "Maybe it's from him?" Abby nodded and reached into her own pocket to grab her own iPhone. She clicked on her phone and tapped the message button and read it to herself:

_Abigail Heart, release the light you have inside you to complete your Destiny!_

"Oh, it's not from him," Olivia said sadly as Abby looked at the strange number, wondering why it was long and weird. "But it's a strange message," Olivia continued, then read, "_Come along Pond, it is time to set your sincerest abilities on your true Destiny!_ What does that even mean?"

Abby shrugged and looked at her friend. "I don't know," she said. "I got a similar text too." But she dropped her iPhone when she heard her friend crying once more. "Aw, Olivia," she said, wrapping her arm around Olivia.

* * *

A minute later, in the computer lab of the high school, Rory, Liam, and Robin were around a computer. Rory plugged his iPhone into the computer so he could try and trace the number to its source. Liam and Robin stood on each of Rory's side, watching him work.

"I'm going to have to get through the phone network's database," Rory spoke as he typed away. "And see if I can trace the number that way maybe see where it came from."

"Where do you think it came from?" Robin asked.

"Well, I'm not sure yet," Rory answered. "But the number is abnormally long, too long than any kind if phone number I've ever come across."

"Maybe it's not a phone number," Robin suggested. "What if it was sent to us by a computer or maybe it some kind of code or something?"

"But why us?" Rory said. "Why were we messaged? If it is some computer code or something, then why were we sent messages? We're just kids. Shouldn't it have gone to the government or something?"

"Those messages called us out by name," Liam said. "They were meant for us, and you're right about why us? Maybe it is our destiny like they said."

"Maybe it's just some stupid app prank," Robin said, sighing and crossing her arms. "We're just getting a little too ahead of ourselves here, don't you think? I mean destiny? Does that even exist? It's stupid and ridiculous."

"Could it be an app, Rory?" Liam asked, turning to Rory.

"It's possible," Rory answered. "I mean, there are a lot of apps out there that we don't even know about, and it's possible that this could be one."

Liam nodded. "Great," he said disappointingly, turning away and looking at the message at his phone. "No such thing as destiny, huh?" he said to himself.

"Cheer up, Liam," Rory said from the computer. "I'm sure you are meant to do something great in the future –"But then, the computer screen went blank white. "Hey, what gives?"

Liam turned around to see the blank white computer screen.

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"I don't know," Rory asked, as he pressed some buttons on the keyboard. "The computer shorted out somehow." Thinking quickly, Rory unplugged his iPhone from the computer in case it was some kind of virus and that's when it happened.

Six beams of different colored light shot out of the computer. An orange beam of light flew into Liam's hand where he was holding his iPhone; a red beam of light flew into Rory's hand where he held his iPhone; a blue beam of light shot into Robin's pocket where her iPhone sat; and a pink, purple, and green beams of light flew right out of the room, one going left, two going right.

* * *

Back in the Student center, Abby was helping Olivia up to her feet so they could get to class. "Come on, Olivia," Abby said. "Class will get your mind off of him." Olivia nodded and followed Abby, but the stopped when green and pink beams of light appeared flying towards them.

"Oh my g-"

The green light shot towards Olivia's hands, where he iPhone happened to be; and the pink light shot through Abby's pocket, where her iPhone sat. Both stunned at what was happening.

* * *

Back on the roof, Gabriel and the teacher he was with were staring each other down.

"If I didn't know any better, Mr. Kenway, I'd say you have a thing for younger guys," Gabriel said smartly.

Mr. Kenway smirked and shook his head. "You're such a smart little a – " The door abruptly bursted open, surprising both parties who looked towards the door where a purple beam of light shot through and flew towards Gabriel's iPhone, but no before shooting right through Mr. Kenway's body.

Mr. Kenway fell flat onto the roof floor, unconscious as Gabriel examined his iPhone, which really wasn't really an iPhone anymore. It was the same size, squared and not rounded off, with three buttons on the bottom. It was all purple except for the black buttons and dark screen. He was confused by what just happened, but not to his iPhone but to his now very unconscious teacher on the ground. And he wasn't the only one that was confused.

* * *

Back in the student center, both Olivia and Abby were staring at their iPhone's in shock because they weren't iPhone's anymore. They were just like Gabriel's except Abby's was pink and Olivia's was green; and they weren't the only ones that were shocked.

* * *

Back in the computer room, Liam, Rory, and Robin were now examining their new changed iPhone type devices. Liam's was orange, Rory's was red, and Robin's was blue.

"What happened to our iPhones?" Liam asked, looking at his device. "They changed."

"Physically impossible," Rory commented. "There's no logical way this could have happened."

"And the lights from the computer, changed them this way," Robin said, looking at her new digital device. "What the heck is going on?"

"Rory, is it still an iPhone?" Liam asked.

"Technically, I think it is," Rory answered, pressing the device buttons where the screen turned one, only showing the current time on the top of the screen. "But there are no apps or anything. Everything's different."

"Then what do you think it really is?" Robin asked.

"Some kind of new digital apparatus," Rory answered, and then at the same time, all 6 new devices buzzed at the same time, and a message appeared on only Liam's device.

"I got a message," Liam said, noticing a new message sign on his digital device.

"I don't have one," Robin said, looking at hers.

"Neither do I," Rory said, turning to Liam. "What does it say?"

Liam tapped the message which opened up; and he read it aloud, "_Are you ready to begin your Journey?_ And there are yes or no buttons on the bottom of the screen," he said, and then looked at Robin and Rory. "What should I press?"

Rory and Robin looked at one another then back at Liam, saying at the same time, "Yes." Liam nodded and pressed the yes button. Suddenly, there were whooshing sounds as the wind began to pick up. "What the heck is going on?" Robin shouted over the wind.

Liam looked at the windows and saw them closed shut. "Rory, I think now's the time to answer how the heck is this possible?" He shouted.

"I honestly don't know!" Rory shouted.

But it wasn't only happening to them.

"What's happening!?" Olivia shouted over the wind as she huddled closer to Abby.

"I have no idea!" Abby replied, hugging her friend.

And on the roof, Gabriel was holding his arms up against the heavy winds in confusion, shouting, "Mr. Kenway! I think you should wake up no!"

And at the same time, small orbs of white light began to encircle each student, and more and more lights appearing around them.

"Liam!"

"Rory!"

"Robin!"

"Olivia!"

"Abby!"

"Mr. Kenway!"

Seconds later, the lights encased each student in an egg shaped shield-like capsule, and suddenly in the blink of an eye, the eggs of light squeezed out of existence. All six teens saw only white light, and had the feel of flying really fast, and finally, after a while, everything went blank.

* * *

Liam opened his eyes. He was looking into the blue midday sky. He was confused; because the last thing he remembered before the white light was that he was inside, not outside. Liam sat up with a small groan, rubbing the back of his head, and looked around his surrounding area. He was definitely not in a school anymore. He was in a very unfamiliar jungle. One different from any of the pictures of jungles he had seen before.

Liam stood to his feet where he noticed he was still clutching is orange digital device in his left hand. "You brought me here, didn't you?" he said to it. "Spectacular," he said dryly.

Stretching out his neck, Liam began walking in a random direction, pocketing his digital apparatus. He only made it a few feet when a bush near him began rustling. Liam jumped back in fright with a soft yelp.

"Who's here?" he called out, looking left and right, not sure which bush rustled. No answer. "Rory? Robin? Is that you?" He called out, but there was still no answer. Looking down, there was a small branch by his feet, so he bent over and picked it up. Suddenly, the brush began to rustle again.

"Come out, or else!" Liam shouted, holding up the branch, and then a second later, something pink and round quickly jumped out of some bushes towards Liam who screamed and swung his branch, hitting the rink ball that flew back into the brush.

"Ow! That hurt."

Liam froze. Did that pink ball just speak? A few seconds later, the pink ball hopped out of the brush, and in front of Liam who got a better look at the thing. There, sitting on the ground in front of him was a pink head, and only a head, with long pink rabbit-like ears, big blue eyes, and little fangs.

"What'd you hit me for?" the pink head spoke. "I was only going to give you a hug."

"Without any arms, how would you accomplish that?" Liam replied, still holding up the branch. "Besides, you can't just jump out of nowhere without making yourself known, else you will get hit." The pink head hopped a couple times forward. "Stay away!" Liam declared, swinging the branch in front of him and the pink head.

"Hey, no need to be afraid of me! I'm your friend, your best friend, Liam, and your partner!" The pink head said excitedly while hopping up and down.

"Right, you're just some kind of strange and weird looking pink jumping head that I should just befriend with trust," Liam said skeptically. "How do you even know my name?"

The little pink head giggled. "I don't know. I just do! But don't worry buddy, it's going to be okay. I've been waiting for you!"

"Waiting for me?" Liam repeated as the head inched closer to him.

"Yes!" It said. "My name is Koromon."

"Koromon?" Liam repeated, and the pink head nodded.

"Liam!" someone shouted. "Liam, is that you!?"

Liam and Koromon turned around towards the voice, and soon enough, two people appeared from the jungle, entering the area Liam and Koromon were. It was Rory and Robin, but they weren't alone.

"Robin, Rory," Liam said, running up to his friends and hugging them. "Are you guys alright?"

Both nodded. "Yeah, we're fine," Robin answered, looking at Koromon and smiled. "Oh, you got a cute little friend too?"

"What?" Liam said confused, then notice the two small creatures behind Robin and Rory.

"Liam, meet Poromon," Rory said, pointing towards the feathery head with tiny wings and a native feather sticking out the back.

"And this is Kokomon," Robin added waving over to the brown thing with three small horns on its head.

"Yeah, they say they're our partners," Rory said. "They knew our names and said they'd been waiting for us."

"Koromon said the same thing," Liam said, then pointed at Koromon. "That's his name." The three teens turned towards the three little creatures.

"So, what are you guys? Some new species that has yet to be discovered on Earth?" Rory asked.

"We're digimon," Poromon answered. "Short for digital monsters."

"And you're not on Earth, wherever that is," Koromon spoke. "You're in the Digital World!"

"Wait, what?!" Robin screeched. "We're in another world?" And right at that moment, there was a scream.

* * *

Gabriel opened his eyes. He was face down on the ground, in a field as his blurry eyes could make out. Gabriel slowly got up to his feet, coughing up some dust. He whipped his face and eyes, and then took a good look around. He was in a small clearing, surrounded by a jungle, and there seemed to be a sign of no one or anything.

"Where the hell…" Gabriel said to himself, confused at where he was at and how he got there. But he noticed he was still holding onto something tight into his hand. He looked at what he was holding to see that it was his changed iPhone. Still confused and not sure where to go, Gabriel curiously began walking in a random direction, hoping to find someone.

A minute later, Gabriel entered the jungle, warily looking around. He didn't see any kind of birds of bugs. It was quiet, except for the wind, blowing and rustling the bushes and trees. Gabriel pocketed his device and hands and slowly walking through the jungle shade. He was thinking about where he was and how he got there when…

"Look out below!"

Surprised, Gabriel's head shot up, and he saw some rounded fruit falling towards his head. Quickly, Gabe rolled out of the way, and turned around seeing the fruit hit the ground where he was standing before. "Hey, what's the big idea?!" he shouted, looking up at the trees for any sign of the person who had shouted.

"I'm sorry," said a voice in the trees. "I'm just trying to get something to eat so I won't starve to death."

"Well, maybe you should watch where you drop you fruit next time," Gabriel replied, and then a second later, a yellow glop with red eyes floated down to Gabriel.

"Hey, I did warn you, and you did roll out of the way," it said at Gabriel who froze and stared at the glop in front of him. Gabriel slowly pointed up to the yellow slime ball. "What is it?" it said. "Do I have something on my face?"

"You're a…you're a…you're a…" Gabriel stuttered.

"I'm a digimon," the slime ball finished for him. "My name's Zurumon."

* * *

Liam, Rory, Robin, and their digimon friends began running towards where they heard the screaming. Running as fast as they could through the jungle, and then minutes later, they stopped when they found two more small creatures standing at the base of a tree. One was yellow, with cat ears and a tail, and the other was a green spikey head with a leave as a tail.

"Please come down from there," the yellow head spoke. "We're not going to hurt you!"

"No, stay away from us!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Hey, what's going on?" Liam asked, breathing heavily. The two new small digimon turned around towards Liam and the others.

"Who are you?" Rory asked.

"And who are you talking to?" Robin asked as all heads turned up into the trees to see two familiar looking girls.

"Abigail?" Liam said, surprised that she too was here in this Digital World.

"Olivia?" Rory said, noticing the girl next to Abby.

"Rory, Liam," Abby said. "Robin, what are you guys doing here?" she asked from atop the tree.

"We could ask you the same," Robin replied. "But we all know the answer is 'I don't know.'"

"Abby, look," Olivia said, pointing at the Digimon at the three other teens' feet. "More of those monsters!"

"What, where!?" Koromon jumped, looking around.

"I think she's talking about you," Liam quietly to Koromon, and then turned to the girls. "They're actually nice, and they're harmless, so you can both come down."

"Oh no, Abby," Olivia said. "They already been brainwashed by those monsters."

"We're not monsters, Olivia," spoke the spiked head. "We're on your side, your partners, and your friends for life!"

"Yeah, we've been waiting for you, Abigail!" the yellow head spoke. "Please come down, we're really not going to hurt you." Abby looked down at the others noticing they were calm and collected. Abby looked at Olivia who was terrified.

"It's going to be okay, Olivia," she said. "I think we should come down."

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked. Abby nodded and started to climb down. Olivia sighed and followed her down, and reached the ground seconds later, Olivia falling down onto her bottom. "Ow!"

"Oh my, Olivia, are you alright?" spoke the spiked head, hopping over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Olivia answered, scooting back a little. "What was your name again?"

"Budmon," the green head answered.

"And you're Nyaromon, right?" Abby asked the yellow cat head with a tail.

"Yep, that's right!" Nyaromon said with a nod.

Abby looked at the others. "So does anyone here no exactly where we are?" she asked, hugging herself.

"We're in the digi-world," Liam answered. "Far away from home."

"But how the heck did we get here?" Olivia asked, standing to her feet.

"By the light," Rory answered, taking a step forward. Everyone looked at him in confusion. "Remember, the tiny lights that surrounded us into an egg made of impenetrable light, and then that feeling as if you were flying in the sky?"

"Yeah, that's how it felt for me," Robin agreed. "Like as if I was in a tiny plane."

"What's a plane?" Poromon asked.

"Basically for you to understand," Rory started, looking at his tiny friend. "It's a giant mechanical flying bird." Poromon nodded.

"But that really doesn't explain how we really got here," Abby said.

"Maybe it was because of these," Robin said, holding up her blue device that used to be an iPhone. "Maybe this thing triggered something technical or something, and brought us here."

"Hey, I have one of those too," Abby said, holding up a pink device. Olivia held up a green one. Rory and Liam too held up their devices.

"So we all have one of these," Rory said.

"Yeah, but what exactly are they?" Olivia asked, looking at her green device. "What do you really think it is, Ryan? You're the geek of the group."

Rory stared at Olivia. "My name is Rory," he corrected. "And I'm not sure what it is."

"Alright, sorry," Olivia replied. "And these things are what exactly?"

"We're digimon," Budmon answered. "But, we're not just that, We're kind of cute!"

"And very Loyal," Koromon added in.

"With beautiful hair," Nyaromon said.

"Or feathers!" Poromon added with a smile, flying up.

"We can be funny!" Koromon said with a grin, hopping up and down.

"Or adorable," Kokomon added.

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys," Abby said with a smile. "I'm Abby, and this is my friend Olivia."

"Hi," Olivia greeted, still a bit nervous. "It's nice to meet you all."

"I'm Robin," Robin greeted with a wave.

"I'm Rory," Rory greeted with a nod. "And I am very curious about this world, and I think I want to learn as much as I can about this world and its inhabitants."

"And I'm Liam," Liam greeted, kneeling down towards the little digimon. "I'm the one – "But his sentence was interrupted by a large growling roar.

* * *

"Are you going to just stand there looking like an idiot," Zurumon said. "Or are we going to start our journey?"

Gabriel blinked. "Um, what?" he said. "Journey with a slime ball? Yeah, I don't think so."

"Hey! I'm not a slime ball!" Zurumon replied. "I'm a digimon!"

"A digimon?" Gabriel repeated.

"That's right," Zurumon said with a nod. "Got a problem with that?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "No," he said, turning around. "I just never heard of you before," he added and began walking away.

"Yeah, I know, Gabriel," Zurumon replied, following the teen.

Gabriel stopped, and turned back to the floating slime ball. "Hey, how do you know my name?" he asked. Zurumon shrugged, or what looked like a shrug for a slime ball. Gabriel opened his mouth to say more until he heard a loud roar.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Robin said as Liam jumped to his feet.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good," Liam said, looking ahead through the jungle, trying to see if he could get a glimpse of whatever roared.

"There are other digimon in this world, right Poromon?" Rory asked his partner.

"Of course there are," Poromon answered. "There are a whole bunch of different kinds of digimon in our world."

"Some big, some small," Kokomon added.

And Nyaromon said, "Some good and some…" And there was another large roar, followed by thundering steps. "Monstrous."

"I think it's time to get out of here!" Abby shouted, and then the trees and bushes began ruffling by something big as a tree fell down a second later. "Yeah, I think we should run."

And then out of the bushes, a large green t-rex like monster appeared, with giant tusks on its back. Everyone screamed in terror, something with Gabriel and Zurumon heard.

"What the hell is that!?" Robin shouted as Rory's device vibrated since he was closest to the monster. Rory looked at his device where an image of the monster appeared on the screen with a name and a description.

"Run!" Liam shouted, and took off in the opposite direction. Everyone, including the small digimon turned and followed Liam. The green t-rex roared and followed after the group.

"According to my digital apparatus," Rory started, as he held up his red device, running for his life with his friends. "The dinosaur chasing us is called Tuskmon."

"Oh yeah," Poromon said, flying next to Rory. "Tuskmon is a very temperamental digimon. He can be very angry sometimes."

"Well, he's angry now!" Olivia shouted. Soon enough, the group entered a large flat clearing, with Liam leading the group. That's when something else caught his eye. Someone else was running towards them, and older and taller teen with something yellow following him.

"Another person!" Abby shouted.

"Who's that?" Robin breathed out.

"Get down!" he shouted as they got closer to one another.

"What did he say?" Rory asked and Liam stopped and turned around seeing Tuskmon had stopped, and bent over a bit.

"Horn Buster!" Tuskmon shouted, and a beam of energy appeared between his tusks, shooting towards the teens and their digimon.

"Down!" Liam shouted, dropping to the ground. The others turned and quickly dropped down, just in time for the beam of energy to fly right over their heads, and hit the ground behind them, and in front of Gabriel and Zurumon who were thrown back by the blast. Liam got up to his feet, and as the dust cleared, he got a good look at who was on the ground some feet away.

"Now you humans are mine," Tuskmon growled, walking up to the group.

"Come on, Digimon," Koromon said, hopping in front of Tuskmon. "Let's protect our friends!" The other digimon nodded and began making their way towards the green dinosaur, blowing pink bubbles towards Tuskmon, hitting it in the face. Tuskmon shook his head from the hit.

Gabriel sat up with Zurumon. "I should help!" Zurumon declared and floated forward, towards Tuskmon. "Poison Bubbles!" He shouted, shooting venomous bubbles towards the dinosaur. The other digimon joined in, shooting more bubbles once more at Tuskmon. The bubbles caused Tuskmon to become a bit dizzy, so dizzy that he swung his arms and tail, hitting each of the rookie digimon, slapping them to the ground.

"Oh no, Nyaromon!" Abby cried, running to the rookie and hugging her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Nyaromon replied.

"Koromon! What are you crazy? Why the heck did you do that for?" Liam asked his partner, holding him up.

"Sorry, it's just we were trying to make a good impression," Koromon replied.

Liam gave a small smile. "Crazy guy," He murmured. "And it worked." Koromon smiled while the others tended to their digimon.

"They seem very courageous," Rory said as he picked up Poromon.

"Budmon, speak to me," Olivia said who decided she wasn't afraid of Budmon anymore, picking her up and hugging her.

Gabriel quickly ran over to Zurumon. "Zurumon, wake up," He said, gently picking up his slimy partner, who opened his eyes.

"I'll be fine, Gabe," Zurumon replied.

"Kokomon?" Robin murmured lastly, hugging the small digimon. "Please be okay."

"I'm fine," Kokomon muttered.

Tuskmon shook his head and growled. "Oh no!" Abby said as everyone looked up at Tuskmon who was glaring down at the group. The teens huddled close together, holding onto their digimon, very worried and nervous.

"What do we do, now?" Robin asked.

"Maybe we need some kind of magical staff or sword of some kind!" Rory said as they inched backwards.

"Are you serious, Rory?" Abby said a little aggravated.

"Well it usually works in games," Rory replied.

"Hate to break it to you, Rore but this isn't a game!" Abby screamed.

"This isn't helping," Robin shouted.

"Should we run now?" Olivia suggested.

"No, we fight!" Koromon declared, about to jump out of Liam's hands, but Liam caught him before he got anywhere.

"What?" Liam said flabbergasted, bringing Koromon towards his chest.

"That's right," Koromon replied, struggling against Liam. "It's the only way to do it. Stand and Fight! No running! No more!"

"Just give it up will ya? He's eighty times your size," Liam argued worriedly.

"No, Koromon's right," Poromon agreed then started to struggle in Rory's arms. "It's time to show what we are made of!"

"No, you can't," Rory protested as he struggled with Poromon.

"They're right!" Nyaromon said, looking up at Abby.

"No! It's hopeless, you're no match for him, Nyaromon," Abby argued, hugging Nyaromon close.

"Let me go!" Zurumon struggled in Gabriel's. "I can do this. We can do this!"

"I'm not so sure," Gabriel replied, holding a tight grip on the yellow slime ball.

"Let me do this!" Kokomon cried, wiggling in Robin's arms. Robin held on tight, shaking her head.

"Yeah, we want to fight!" Budmon agreed.

"No," Olivia said. "I can't let you get hurt."

"I'm sorry," Koromon said as he jumped out of Liam's arms and landed in front of the group. The rest of the digimon finally escaped their partners' arms and landed next to Koromon. Once they grouped together, the little digimon hopped or flew towards Tuskmon. "We can do this!" Koromon yelled.

"No! It's useless," Abby cried. "Nyaromon!"

"No! Don't go!" Rory shouted. "Poromon!"

"Come back!" Robin yelled. "Kokomon!"

"No! Don't do it!" Olivia cried. "Budmon!"

"Go for it!" Gabriel shouted. "Zurumon!"

"No! Don't! Come back!" Liam shouted, running forward. "Koromon!" And then, something amazing happened. Every device each teen held started to vibrate and give off white light and their digimon was surrounded by more white light. Everyone froze and gasped in shock.

"What's going on?" Robin asked awe.

"I think something amazing's happening to them," Rory said.

**Koromon digi-volve to...Agumon!**

**Nyaromon digi-volve to...Salamon!**

**Zurumon digi-volve to...Elecmon!**

**Kokomon digi-volve to...Lopmon!**

**Poromon digi-volve to...Hawkmon!**

**Budmon digi-volve to...Floramon!**

There where the small digimon used to stand, stood newer digimon: A small orange t-rex, A small peach colored puppy, a blue and red mouse with six tails, a red and white native hawk, a different colored purple rabbit, and a plant like digimon.

"What in the..." Robin breathed out surprised.

"What happened to the little guys?" Olivia asked.

"They grew up," Gabriel said with a grin.

"And they look awesome," Liam said. The new digimon growled and yelled as they ran forward towards their opponent.

"Alright, let's do this!" Agumon said. "Floramon, go!"

Floramon nodded and quickened her pace, jumping up at the Tuskmon, shouting, "Rain of Pollen!" Allergy-inducing pollen shot from the flowers on both of her arms towards Tuskmon who incidentally inhaled it, and began to stagger and shake its head.

"Everyone, attack!" Agumon commanded, the digimon running forward and stopping in front of Tuskmon.

"Feather Strike!" Hawkmon shouted and used the feather on his head as a boomerang to hit Tuskmon in the head.

"Sledge Crash!" Salamon shouted, ramming into Tuskmon's leg at full speed, causing him to fall to a knee.

Elecmon jumped into the air. "Super Thunder Strike!" he shouted, shooting lightning from his tails, striking Tuskmon and the chest, and striking the ground, the crack underneath the giant dinosaur.

"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon shouted, spitting out shots of super cooled air, striking Tuskmon in the chest.

"Alright!" Liam shouted, running towards all the digimon, stopping next Agumon, who was closest to Tuskmon. "Your turn Agumon!"

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted at last, and a fireball was shot from his mouth and towards Tuskmon, almost knocking him back. "Alright, gang, together now! Pepper Breath!"

"Blazing Ice!"

"Super Thunder Strike!"

"Feather Strike!"

"Sledge Crash!"

Every attack hit Tuskmon directly, causing him to fall hard to the ground, breaking the ground even more, with crack and exploded, creating a dark cavern where Tuskmon fell into the ground. Not only was Tuskmon falling, but so was Liam and Agumon.

"No!" Abby and Robin shouted as they all ran forward, but luckily, Liam caught the edge, and Agumon caught Liam's foot.

"Liam, please don't let go!" Agumon cried, holding tight onto Liam's foot.

"I'm trying," Liam groaned out, his fingers slipping. "But you're just a little heavy." He tried to pull them up, but it was no use, and he soon slipped, holding on with one hand.

"Liam!" Abby shouted as she arrived first, but Liam slipped, but Abby caught his arm. Liam looked up and their eyes connected.

"Abby," Liam breathed out, but Abby was too weak to hold them both, and her grip on the slipped. Everyone was too late as Liam and Agumon began to fall.

"Liam!" the teens shouted as they all reached the edge of the gaping hold and had to watch Liam and Agumon fall to his doom.

"Hawkmon, go!" Rory cried towards his partner. Hawkmon nodded and flew down, but before he could enter, the grounds started shaking violently, and to everyone's horror, the ground closed up.

"Liam!"


	3. The Burning Flames of GeoGreymon

Chapter 2: The Burning Flames of GeoGreymon

"Wow, what a great way to start a strange adventure! First, me, my best friends, and a few others are transported into another world, called the Digital World, and then we meet this little creatures called Digimon. And they turn out to be our friends and our partners. Some of us were afraid at first, but these Digimon were nice and friendly. But before we could at least get to know one another, this giant green dinosaur digimon called Tuskmon appeared and started attacking us. Getting tired of running, our digimon friends decided they wanted to fight, and they tried their best but lost in the first round. But the second round came around, and our digimon changed into bigger and badder digimon, defeating Tuskmon once and for all. But we couldn't celebrate just yet as the ground that took Tuskmon, took me and Agumon with him. And now I'm separated from the group. Let's just hope I can find my way out of what I got into and find the others before I get lost with Agumon forever!" – Liam Thatcher

"Liam!" Abby screamed as she was still on her knees, digging away at the dirt, but there was only more dirt. Liam, the guy she knew all through her years of high school, he ex-boyfriend, the guys she still had feeling for, had dropped and was probably gone forever.

"We have to get down there," Rory said as he had just witnessed his best friend fall. "Hawkmon, do something or something!" Hawkmon landed next to him and shrugged, not sure what he could do.

Abby stood up and ran over to Gabriel, grabbing onto his shirt. "You have to do something! Please!" she pleaded shaking the older teen.

Gabriel looked at Abby worriedly yet skeptically. "What do you want me to do!?" he asked. He too was worried and afraid for once. "And why are you asking me!"

"You're a boy, and you should know what to do!" Abby screamed in Gabriel's face. Everyone watched worriedly except for Rory, who just stood there frozen, his mind empty of ideas, questions, or answers. He had just lost his best friend for 8 years. The closest thing he had for a brother, and he was now gone. He didn't know if Liam was dead or alive, but he did have one thing. Hope and he wasn't going to sit here and do nothing.

"How would I know what to do, I've never been in this situation before," Gabriel replied to Abby. It was the truth. He had never been in this or any kind of bad situation before. He may not look it, but Gabriel tried to stay out of any kind of bad situations there were. The only reason he had detention was because he didn't like being told what to do.

"Abby, calm down," Olivia said as she walked over to Abby, and pulled her away from Gabriel. "It's going to be okay," she said, hugging and trying to comfort her best friend. She knew Abby had lingering feelings over Liam, and now Abby was hysterical. Robin was quiet and frozen. She had no idea what to do either. Liam was as much as a best friend to Liam as she was to Rory, but she thought of Liam as an older, overprotective brother, and nothing more. The digimon stood watching their partners, waiting for them to make some kind of decision. They were worried too as they had lost a friend.

"Hey, kid! Where are you going?!" Gabriel shouted.

Everyone's heads turned towards the direction of Hawkmon and Rory, both walking away from the group.

"Rory! What are you doing? Where are you going?" Robin asked as she began to following him with Lopmon in tow.

Rory stopped and turned back towards the others. "I'm going there!" he said defiantly, pointing behind him. The group looked to where he was pointing to see small rock mountain formations. "There's got to be caves that lead down. Lead down underground, leading to where Liam might be."

"But how can you be sure?" Robin asked.

"I don't know," Rory answered. "But it's the only idea I've got, short of using explosives on the ground which I don't have. You can come with me or you can stay here, because I'm going to go find my best friend." Rory turned around and continued walking with Hawkmon by his side. Olivia, Robin, Abby, and Gabriel all looked at one another, and then began to follow Rory with their digimon partners' right behind them.

* * *

Liam coughed up, which hurt a bit. He groaned in pain as he sat up and opened his eyes. He couldn't really see anything because it was dark, nor did he hear anything at all. "Agumon?" he called as he stood up holding his abdomen. He felt pain in his lower back to the right side of his body, as well as his right ankle. "Agumon, are you there?" Liam called again, and took a few steps forward, tripping over something lumpy and heavy, which yelped.

"Ow!"

"Agumon, is that you?" Liam asked as he regained his footing.

"Yeah, I'm here," Agumon said, waking up and standing to his feet. "What's going on? Where are we? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," Liam answered first. "And I think we're in a cave, somewhere underground. But there's no light. Wouldn't there be light from the giant hole we fell in?"

"I'd expect so," Agumon said, stretching out his neck. "I think we should hurry and find a way out of here. I smell Tuskmon, and he could show up at any moment."

"That'd be great, but we can't see anything," Liam replied to Agumon.

"Well, if we can find a stick or something, I could light it on fire," Agumon suggested.

"Yeah, we're in a cave, Agumon," Liam said, looking down at what he thought was Agumon. "I don't think trees grow inside caverns."

"Maybe not in your world," Agumon replied. "This is the digital world, very different from yours."

Liam nodded. "Right," he said, gritting his teeth when he moved. "Why don't you just shoot your pepper breath somewhere, so we can get a little light in here for a moment?"

"Alright," Agumon said, picking a random direction. "Pepper Breath!" And shot a fireball which whizzed by Liam's head.

"Whoa!" Liam said, jerking to the left. "Watch it, will you?"

"Sorry," Agumon apologized.

"I could have sworn you were in front of me," Liam murmured, turning around. "Try again." Agumon nodded, turning around, and shot out a fireball diagonally up. The cave lit up for a bit and the two watched as the fireball flew right into the leaves of a cave tree, which instantly caught fire, bringing light all around. "Wow, what do you know; a tree in a cave. Yeah, this place is different," Liam commented. "But this can't be a good thing," he added, staring at the tree that was on fire.

"I'll grab a branch," Agumon said, running up to the burning tree. Liam nodded and slowly followed, watching as Agumon climbed the tree and breaking off a torch sized branch. He dropped it next to Liam and jumped down as Liam picked up the torch.

"Alright, which way do you think is out?" Liam asked, looking around.

Agumon sniffed the air, and then pointed. "This way," he said. Liam nodded, and the two began walking towards the direction Agumon had pointed. "And Liam, what about the tree?"

Liam glanced at the tree. "Let it burn. Rocks can't catch fire," he said as he limped and squinted every time he moved his right ankle. "I think."

* * *

"I have a question for you digimon," Rory finally spoke up after minutes of silence. The group had left the clearing and was now in the jungle, still heading towards the rocky terrains. The digimon all looked at Rory questioningly. "What happened to you guys? I mean you changed and everything."

"Well, what you witnessed is called digi-volving," Salamon answered while walking next to Abby.

"Digi-what?" the three girls said in unison.

"Digi-volving," Hawkmon repeated. "Sort of like evolving, evolution, digi-volution."

"So, digi-volving is what happens when you guys advance to the next level and become more powerful than before." Rory hypothesized.

"Exactly," Hawkmon said with a nod.

"You did change a lot, I mean you certainly got bigger," Robin observed, looking at Lopmon. "Does this mean you're something different, or still digimon?"

"Still digimon, but with the same personality," Lopmon answered. "But I needed your help, Robin."

"Me?" said Robin, skeptically that she was needed for a digi-volution. "What for?"

"You see, digi-volving is a very difficult process," Floramon started with everyone listening in. "In order to be successful, we had to share your energy."

"Really?" Olivia said, looking down at Floramon who nodded.

"But how do you access my energy?" Rory curiously asked.

"Even we don't know everything," Hawkmon answered.

Lagging at the back of the group, Elecmon looked up at Gabriel who had his hands in his pockets, walking along. To be honest, Gabriel wasn't really listening. He was thinking about this whole situation they were in. Why they were here and how did it just happen? Even though he was a little afraid, and worried for Liam who just disappeared; he was wondering why he followed these other teens. He was a loner. He should just leave them and go on his home, but what good would that do. He'll have more of a chance getting home in a group, not by himself.

"Gabriel, are you alright?" Elecmon asked.

Gabriel looked down at Elecmon and gave a half smile at his new and loyal friend. "Yeah, I'll be alright," he answered. Elecmon nodded.

* * *

"Do you think we'll be able to find the others?" Agumon asked.

Liam shrugged. "Probably," he answered, hoping the others didn't think he was actually dead. "They're probably looking for a way to find me. I know Rory is."

"Rory, he's your friend?" Agumon asked as they began walking upwards

"Yeah, he's my best friend," Liam answered, looking at Agumon who lowered his head in sadness. "So, what happened to you? I mean you're not a hopping pink head anymore," Liam.

"I digi-volved." Agumon answered.

"Digi-what?" Liam said. "I don't think that word is in my dictionary."

"It's where a digimon advances into a higher level and become a bigger, stronger, and more cool fighting digimon," Agumon answered. "And that's not all." Liam looked at Agumon questioningly. "Sometimes a digimon needs to share energy with their partner in order to digi-volve. So, yours helped me digi-volve."

"Wait, you stole my energy!" Liam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, it wasn't like that," Agumon said waving his arms in defense. "You shared your energy with me because you wanted me to have it, even if you didn't know it," he explained quickly.

Liam's eyebrows rose. "Oh, so I helped you digi-volve," he said then smiled. "That's pretty cool! So, in a way, we helped you guys out in the earlier battle!" Agumon nodded eagerly. "So Agumon, tell me more about this digi-volving, can you do it again?"

"Yeah, I think so!" Agumon replied as the path they were walking on, leveled.

"Arg!" Liam growled out, following to a knee as his hurt ankle gave out, hurting his body as he hit the ground.

"Liam, are you alright!?" Agumon cried, moving over to help Liam to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Liam softly replied. "I hope you guys have some kind of Digimon Hospital."

* * *

"You know," Rory was telling Hawkmon as the group was getting closer to the rocky terrains. "My folks always told me stay away from strangers."

"I'm not a stranger Rory," Hawkmon said. "I'm your friend for life!"

"Okay, come on, what are we going to do?" Gabriel asked the group. He was getting restless. No one knew what to do at all and it was very frustrating.

"We're going to go find Liam," Robin answered. "Make sure he's alright."

"Okay, but what about after?" Gabriel continued. "I mean, yeah sure, we find Liam, then what. We still don't know how we got here, or where exactly in this place are we."

Rory looked at his red device. "If only this were still a phone," he said. "Then we could call the police, or fire department, or my mother. Hey, maybe there's a payphone around somewhere?"

"Okay, guy, let me just look around," Gabriel said, pretending to look around for a payphone. "Um, nope. No stupid payphone around, you idiot. We are in a jungle, payphones don't just pop out of the ground like trees."

"Oh and talking creatures with the ability to change into stronger creatures is normal?" Rory bit back. "We are not one Earth. We are in another world, and for all we could know, payphones may sprout out of the ground like trees! And my name is Rory, not guy or idiot!"

"Okay, calm down guys," Olivia said calmly, glancing at Abby who was hugging herself and quiet, possibly scared about Liam. "Well, we know where we started, so..."

"I say we stay and explore around a bit," Gabriel suggested but everyone stared at him. "After we find this Liam, of course."

"Well, Liam could be anywhere underground," Rory started logically. "I mean, without a compass, we don't even know which way is north."

"Oh I know!" Hawkmon said excitedly.

"Well which way is it?" Rory asked his digimon partner.

"The opposite of south!" Hawkmon answered making Rory and a few others face palm themselves.

"I say we keep going in the direction we're already going," Robin stated. "When we enter the cave, we go straight."

"What if there's a fork in the path?" Olivia asked.

"We'll figure that out when we get there," Robin said, nodding.

"Wait; are there more monsters like that dinosaur monster we had just encountered?" Olivia asked worriedly.

"Yeah, of course!" Floramon said with a smile.

"Great," Olivia mumbled.

"Ha, those monsters don't scare me at all," Gabriel said bravely yet concededly. "Hey, Elecmon. Are there humans here too?"

"Humans?" Elecmon repeated. "You mean others like you and your friends?" Gabriel nodded. "No, I don't think so. There's never been anything but digimon here in the digital world."

"Okay, then you're all digimon. So are these monsters all digimon too?" Robin asked. Lopmon nodded. "It's creepy and dangerous. What happens when it gets dark?"

"Who says it ever gets dark here?" Rory said, glancing at the sunny sky. "Though that would be very unnatural, and there is sun, and it's possible this world revolves around it…" He trailed off, thinking hard.

"And you call this place natural?" Olivia commented and then turned towards the trees. The trunks were colored with blended purple, red, and blue as well as the leaves. "These trees are beautiful."

"Yeah, they're very different," Robin said while looking at the trees. "And I just thought they were just subtropical.

Elecmon sniffed the air and took off running past the group. "Elecmon, where are you going?" Gabriel shouted, and ran after his digimon. Rory and Hawkmon followed next, and the rest of the group followed after them, and soon enough, the all stopped at a steep cliff with a cave in the middle, but not just that, a small building stood under it.

"Is that a convenient store?" Robin asked, pointing ahead.

"It sure looks like it," Rory said. "And it looks like we'll have to go inside to get to the cave on the roof," he added and ran towards the entrance of the building. The others followed him, and seconds later, they entered the building and were shocked that it wasn't some kind of convenient story, but a typical workplace with cubicles filled with computers and phones. "See, Gabriel. I knew there had to be a phone around here somewhere," Rory said smugly then ran to a cubicle.

"We're saved!" Olivia cried and ran to a cubicle with a phone. Seconds later, the others followed as well, finding their own cubicle with a phone.

* * *

"This isn't half bad," Liam said as he bit into a blue rounded fruit. He and Agumon had run into another tree, and this one had fruit on it. "Kind of tastes like grapes."

"What are grapes?" Agumon asked as he stuffed his face with two more blue fruit.

"They're a type fruit in my world," Liam answered. "They're small and round, and taste like these blue apple things."

Agumon nodded. "Good," he said with a mouth full of fruit. "Look!" he said point forward.

Liam looked ahead, squinting a bit and seeing something white. "Is that light?" he said feeling relieved.

Agumon swallowed his food and nodded. "Yeah it is," he said. "I can smell the fresh air!" Liam nodded with a smile, and if only he weren't in any pain, he'd run to the exit as fast as he could. He was glad that Agumon kept pace with him.

* * *

Rory stopped at a cubicle when the phone began to ring. He reached for the phone but once he touched it, it stopped ringing. "Why did it stop ringing, Rory?" Hawkmon asked hovering by his partner.

"I'm not sure," Rory said then looked around at the others. "But my guess would be aliens who set these booths up as some kind of trap or something."

"Wow, really, Rory, Aliens?" Olivia said skeptically, her head popping out of the cubicle next to his. "Even I'm not dumb enough to believe that." Gabriel snorted from afar, glancing up to see Olivia glance at him.

"It's only a theory," Rory stated defensively, turning back to the phone. He shrugged and began walking towards the back to look for a way towards the roof.

"Okay, so the big question here is; what are these cubicles doing here out in the middle of a jungle near a mountain?" Robin asked. Lopmon happened to be on her shoulder.

"So we can call our parents for a ride home!" Olivia answered picking up a phone a dialing a number, but only hearing a busy tone.

"Hmm, Parents? What exactly are parents, a disease?" Lopmon asked.

Robin smiled and nodded. "You could say that," she answered. Gabriel and Robin then too picked up a phone dialing a number while Rory looked for a way up. Abby sat down towards the left side of the building, looking out the window with Salamon by her side.

"Abby, are you okay?" Salamon asked.

"It's my fault," Abby said softly, then turned to Salamon with her eyes brimming with tears. "It's my fault Liam fell."

* * *

Liam and Agumon finally reached the entrance of the cave, covering the eyes as the exited, and after their eyes adjusted, they saw that they were on top of a building. "Well, no need for this anymore," Liam said, tossing the torch over the side of the building. "Come on Agumon, let's take a look," he suggested walking towards the edge at the front.

* * *

Abby cried into her hands, and as she wiped her eyes, she something fall from the window. "What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?" Salamon asked, picking her head up from her friend's lap.

"Something fell from the roof," Abby said more clearly, standing to her feet. "Something fell from the roof!" Abby shouted so the others could hear. Gabriel, Olivia, Robin, and Rory's heads shot up, seeing Abby run out of the building. Curious, they all began to follow her.

Meanwhile, Liam and Agumon reached the ledge and looked over it, seeing the entrance, and then saw it open with Abby and Salamon exiting.

"Well, what a coincidence," Agumon said.

"There are no coincidences, Agumon," Liam said as the others appeared out of the building with their Digimon.

"Abby, what is it?" Liam heard Olivia ask.

"I saw something fall from the roof," Abby answered, looking around. "But I'm not sure what it was." And at that, everyone looked up towards the roof, seeing both Liam and Agumon's heads. They both smiled and waved.

"Liam!" Everyone but Gabriel shouted. Everyone was relieved to see the smiling faces of Liam and Agumon, both still very much alive.

"Liam, you're alive!" Rory shouted, jumping up and down. "Are you alright? You're not hurt or anything?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Liam lied as he was still in pain. "Just a little bruised and battered, but I'm great," he continued to lie. Truth was he was still aching from the fall that was over an hour ago. He was having a little hard time doing breathing a bit and kept limping when he walked, but he still thought that he could do things and not show Agumon weakness. He also didn't want the others to see him weak either. He could handle the pain, or that's so he thought.

"That's good," Robin replied, waving up at the two.

"Hawkmon, go!" Rory spoke. Hawkmon nodded and flew up to the roof, bringing down the two each in turn. Agumon was first, then Liam, who when he hit the ground, his ankle gave way, and he fell to his knee again.

"Liam, are you okay?" Robin asked as she and Rory ran up to him. Abby was about to, but stopped when Robin ran up to him.

Liam nodded as his two best friends helped him to his feet. "Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, smiling reassuringly, and looked at the others. "Gabriel, Olivia," He greeted with a nod. "Abby." Abby nodded back and gave a small nod. "What have you guys been up to?"

"Looking for you," Rory answered. "It's kind of lucky we ran into each other here. Come on, we'll show you what we found." Rory led Liam and the rest of the group back into the building.

"Well that's interesting," Liam said, limping towards the nearest cubicle. "Did you have any luck with the phones?"

"No, not really," Gabriel answered. "The stupid phone told me that the number didn't exist and was my imagination and to never call ever again." he explained dully. Olivia and Robin nodded.

"Yeah, something similar happened to us," Olivia explained.

Liam nodded and picked up the phone, hearing the dial tone, and then pressed nine, one, one. "Hello, and welcome to the digi-contest of the year! You are our 999th caller, and you win….Nothing!" Liam stared at the phone and then hung it up.

"That's weird," he said, then noticed that computers. "What about the computers? Do they work?" Everyone looked at one another and shook their heads. "Maybe we should check them out. Rory, you're our computer nerd; you should see what you can figure out with these computers." Rory nodded and ran over to a computer with Hawkmon in tow.

"Have you guys eaten?" Liam asked. The girls and Gabriel shook their heads. "Maybe a few of you should go? Robin, Olivia, how bout you, Floramon and Lopmon go find something to eat?" Olivia and Robin looked at one another.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Robin replied.

"What's not a good idea?" Olivia asked, turning to Robin. "Do you not like me?"

"No," Robin answered calmly with the shake of her head. Olivia looked appalled.

"Well, maybe I don't want to go with you either!" she replied angrily.

"Alright, alright," Liam said, trying to calm down the girls who were glaring at one another. "Olivia why don't go with Gabriel and Robin, why don't you keep trying to work the phones, alright?" Robin and Olivia turned around yet both nodded.

"Wait, why do I have to go get food?" Gabriel asked, turning around to Liam, who tried to scratch his back. His shirt lifted and Gabriel noticed that bruises on the right side of his body. "Never mind, I'll go," Gabriel said, changing his mind. "Come on, Elecmon." He turned and exited the building with Elecmon.

"Wait up!" Olivia called as she and Floramon followed after them. Robin sighed and walked into a cubicle and began to use the phone. Liam sighed, and slid to the floor next to Agumon, thinking he was alone and closed his eyes.

"Do you not have a job for me?" Abby asked. Liam's eyes shot open and looked towards Abby and Salamon who were looking back at him expectantly.

"Oh, Abby," Liam said, holding in a wince as he sat up straight. "Um, there's nothing else to be done really. You could help Robin or Rory, or maybe there's something you can figure that needs to be done."

"Oh, okay," Abby said softly, and began to walk away sniffling. "Come on, Salamon."

"Abby, wait," Liam said, holding in a groan as he stood to his feet. "Are you okay? I mean, I don't blame you for what happened."

"But I let you slip from my fingers," Abby replied, her head lowered.

"We were heavy," Liam said, waving him and Agumon over.

"Yeah, but if I held on just a little longer, then you wouldn't have fell into the caverns," Abby said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"It's okay," Liam assured, grabbing Abby's hand. "I'm here, and I'm alive, and we found each other. Everything's going to be alright. We're gonna get through this and find our way back home." Abby nodded, pulling away from Liam and walked away with Salamon following her.

Liam moved back and sat on the table. "What was that?" Agumon asked.

"That's what we humans call affection," Liam answered, leaning back into the wall. Suddenly, the grounds began rumbling and shaking. "Now what?" Liam said as he jumped off the table.

Robin and Rory stood up, looking around. "What's going on?" Rory asked. The building they were in began to shake very violently, and the place began to fall apart.

"I think it's time to get out of here!" Robin shouted.

"Everybody out, now!" Liam shouted. Everyone nodded and all began running towards the exit of the building, exiting it seconds later. The four teens and their digimon ran away from the building that began to collapse. The group turned around in time to see the cave hole explode outwards, and the building they were in collapsed into nothing. As the dust and dirt cleared, a figure appeared out of it, black and grey, dinosaur-like, with two giant tusks.

"It's Tuskmon!" Rory shouted. "He's still alive, but he's not green anymore!"

"What happened to him?" Robin asked, and then, Tuskmon gave out his most ferocious roar, and then noticed the teens and their digimon.

"Horn Buster!" Tuskmon shouted, shooting a beam of black energy towards the group.

"Watch out!" Liam shouted, and everyone jumped out of the way, where the beam hit the ground, exploding. Liam hit the ground, growling as he caused himself even more pain.

"Come on, guys!" Agumon shouted running forward. A second later, Lopmon, Salamon, and Hawkmon followed after Agumon.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted and a full fireball shot out of his mouth and hit Tuskmon's head and made him wince. Tuskmon then shot his Horn Buster that landed in front of Agumon blasting him back a few feet, landing on his back.

"Sledge Crash!" Salamon shouted, running normally towards Tuskmon, and not gaining any kind of speed. "Oh no," she said and was smacked by Tuskmon's tail.

"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon shouted, while jumping into the air, and opening her mouth, though nothing came out, and she tiredly fell to the ground.

"Feather Strike!" Hawkmon cried, but there was no attack coming from him either, and Hawkmon then felt dizzy and spun downwards to the ground.

"What's wrong with them?" Rory yelled out.

"They look like they've lost their powers!" Robin shouted out. Everyone nervously glance at one another.

"We're too tired and hungry to fight," Lopmon said, struggling to sit up.

"Agumon!" Liam shouted out fiercely. Agumon jumped back up on his feet and glared at Tuskmon growling in his throat. Agumon shot a fireball at the Tuskmon making him flinch again. "Go get him Agumon!" Liam shouted determinedly as the other digimon crawled to their respective partners.

"Why is Agumon still fighting and our partners are out?" Robin asked.

"Agumon has already had some food," Liam said, answering the unanswered question.

"Oh i see," Rory replied, looking up at the fighting Agumon, who shot his pepper breath and dodging Tuskmon's Horn Buster.

"Then the other digimon don't have enough strength to fight," Robin said worriedly. "What could we do to help!?"

"Agumon! Looks like it's just you and me for now!" Liam shouted at his partner.

Agumon nodded. "Alright, then give me a diversion or something!" he asked. Liam nodded and ran forward.

"Hey, Liam, what do you think you're doing!?" Abby shouted, running forward, with Salamon in her arms.

"Hey! Dino Head, over here! Free food!" Liam shouted waving his hands getting Tuskmon's attention away from Agumon.

"Liam, no!" Abby screamed. Agumon then hit Tuskmon with another fireball in the back of the head. Liam ran closer with a big rock and threw it at Tuskmon's head, falling to his knees in pain.

"How do you like that!?" Liam mocked, nearly out of breath. Tuskmon began moving towards Liam who ducked when Tuskmon took a swipe, but then came back smashing Liam on the other side of his body.

"Liam!" Abby and Rory shouted.

"Liam!" Agumon shouted, growling and running towards Tuskmon who turned towards the others.

"Horn Buster!" he shouted, shooting his energy beam towards them.

"Look out!" Liam groaned out. He was in even more pain since he fell into the caves. Tuskmon had made everything worse. Luckily his friends had jumped out of the way. "He's going to get my friends and there's nothing i can do about it!" Liam said to himself. Liam groaned as he stood up to his feet, grabbing another rock. He then threw it as hard as he could, which struck Tuskmon over the head. "Come and get it!" Liam shouted.

"Liam, no!" Agumon growled out. He was useless but he had to save his partner no matter what. Agumon shouted after Liam once more and ran towards Tuskmon.

"Horn – "

And then something amazing started to happen. Liam's orange device vibrated and it was glowing like it did before; back when Koromon and the others digi-volved. "Liam! I feel power! I think it's happening again!" Agumon spoke. And it was. Agumon was surrounded by light once again. Everyone stared at Agumon who was changing. Even Tuskmon turned around, shielding his face from the bright white light.

"It's happening again," Liam said softly, seeing his partner surrounded by light, and noticing his device vibrating. "Go for it, Agumon!" he shouted, holding up his device.

"**Agumon Digi-Volve to...GeoGreymon!"**

There were Agumon stood, was a new digimon, a larger digimon, as big as Tuskmon.

"I knew he could do it again," Liam breathed out. "Go GeoGreymon, finish off that Tuskmon!"

GeoGreymon nodded and charged towards Tuskmon who ran towards him, and the two collided, claws on claws. Tuskmon shot his Horn Buster at GeoGreymon who ducked underneath the attack, and then lifted up Tuskmon, tossing him up and into some trees.

GeoGreymon then turned towards the fallen digimon, and opened his mouth. "Nova Blast!" he shouted, and a large fireball shot from GeoGreymon's mouth and hitting Tuskmon head on. Tuskmon cried as he flew backwards into more trees.

Everyone then turned to GeoGreymon who then changed back into Agumon who fell to the ground exhausted. "Agumon!" Liam cried out as he limped over to his digimon partner wincing the whole time. He reached Agumon and kneeled next to him. "You poor little guy, Agumon, are you alright?" he asked concernedly.

"Liam?" Agumon murmured then looked up to see his partner. Liam smiled tiredly and nodded, relieved his friend was okay. "Do you have anything to eat?" Agumon asked lazily. Liam smiled again and then chuckled.

"I'm sure Olivia and Gabriel will be back soon," Liam told Agumon as the others ran over to Liam and Agumon, both happy for what had just happened.

"Agumon, you did it!" They celebrated.

"Hey, what's going on?"

The group turned to see that Gabriel, Elecmon, Olivia, and Floramon had arrived carrying copious amounts of fruit.

"You missed it!" Rory said. "Agumon digi-volved!"

"Of course we miss all the fun," Elecmon complained.

"What happened to the building?" Olivia asked as they walked up to the group. "Did Agumon do that too?"

"No, that was Tuskmon," Liam answered, pointing over to the unconscious Tuskmon.

"Well it looks like we won't be able to find a way to contact home," Rory said with a frown, looking at the fallen building. "Oh well."

"Oh my god," Olivia said, shocked pointing behind the group. "Everyone Look!" Everyone turned around. It was Tuskmon. He was changing back to the color green.

Liam stood up, stifling a groan, and limped over to Tuskmon with Agumon by his side. The others followed them. Liam and Agumon both looked into Tuskmon's eyes when he was done changing color, then something horrible was happening. He was breaking off into tiny little pieces.

"What the...Hey, what's happening?" Liam asked a he kneeled next to Tuskmon's head. Tuskmon looked back and smiled.

"You have saved me from the darkness," He told Liam. "I'm sorry I attacked you before. I am in your debt."

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

"What do you mean we saved you from the darkness?" Liam asked confusedly.

"Thank you," Tuskmon replied and then he was gone. All the tiny pieces floated up to the sky and disappeared.

"Wait! What do you mean? Come back!" Liam shouted to the sky. Rory walked up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's gone," He said. Liam nodded as they all looked into the sky, wondering the same thing. What was the Darkness? Liam turned around, a little too fast as he fell to the ground.

"Liam!" Abby screamed, running to his aid, and everyone gathered around them. "Liam, what's wrong?"

"I-I guess that battle took a lot outta me," Liam struggled to get out. "Don't worry guys, I'm just tired, that's all…" he drifted off, falling unconscious. The last thing he heard was his name being shouted.


	4. Queen Clumsy

A/N: You guys can review this story. No need to be afraid. I want to hear your criticism, but nothing too harsh.

**Chapter 3: Queen Clumsy**

"Well, things certainly turned out horrible, and we've had nothing but bad luck on our hands. First we're all transported to another world, and then Liam and Agumon fall hundreds of feet into some caves. But there was some luck when we all found a building full of phones and computers. But those didn't do any good as the phones gave the wrong response to what we were really hoping for, and as for the computers, well, the seemed to not work either. Anyways, Liam did find his way back to us, and while Floramon, Gabriel, Elecmon, and I left to find some food, the others ran into some trouble when Tuskmon reappeared and destroyed the building. But that wasn't all, Agumon digi-volved again into GeoGreymon and saved the day. There was also a mystery on our hands when Tuskmon was defeated. Turns out, when Tuskmon was defeated, he told us that we saved him from the Darkness, whatever that means. Let's hope things don't get any worse than this." – Olivia Pond.

"Liam!" Abby cried out as she tried to shake him awake.

"What the heck just happened?" Olivia asked as they gathered around Liam. Agumon was looking nervous and worried for his human partner. That's when Robin saw his shirt ride up his body, and she saw his bruises.

"Oh my god!" she cried the pointed at Liam's bruises which everyone saw. Gabriel stood up, remembering when he had seen them earlier. Rory and Abby lifted Liam's shirt off of his body, and the girls gasped as Rory hissed. Liam's right side of his body, right shoulder and his right back were badly bruised black and purple, and more bruises seemed to be forming on the left side from when Tuskmon slapped him down.

"Must have happened when he fell into the caves," Rory observed gently pressing and examined Liam's bruises. "Tuskmon must have caused these, and it looks as if the exhaustion caught up to him."

"Yeah, falling hundreds of feet might and then getting smashed by a dinosaur arm will do that to you," Gabriel replied, then caught the girls glaring at him. "What? You didn't think he would have been all fine and perfect after falling that hard, did you?"

"Why didn't he tell us about his injuries, i mean, we could have helped," Olivia said.

"There's something you have to understand about Liam," Rory started. Everyone, but Abby turned to Rory and looked at him questioningly. "He's not one to show weakness. No matter what, whether he's hurt or emotional or whatever, he will be the strongest he can be even if he can't even stand up straight."

"Sounds like quite a guy," Gabriel said, turning away.

Rory nodded. "Yeah, he's something," he replied. "I think we should find a place to put him, like somewhere soft and in some shade. Gabriel, some help?" Gabriel nodded as him and Rory then picked Liam up and move him to a better place. Robin, Abby, and then digimon followed after them.

"Olivia?" Floramon called, stopping her partner.

Olivia stopped and turned to Floramon. "Yes?" she said, looking at her partner questioningly.

"I know of some herbs and plants that can help heal Liam's injuries," Floramon explained.

Olivia nodded. "Okay, show me. Let's go find these herbs," She said.

"We'll come with you," Robin spoke up and she and Lopmon appeared next to them. "I'd like to help."

"Are you sure you'll be able to stand me for a little while?" Olivia asked, crossing her arms.

Robin glanced back at Liam and then back to Olivia and Floramon. She nodded. "To help Liam, yeah, I will," she answered.

"Alright," Olivia said. "Floramon, lead the way, please." Floramon nodded and led the others back into the jungle.

Abby decided to stay and look after Liam while Agumon, Gabriel, Salamon, Elecmon, Rory, and Hawkmon tended to the food that Gabriel and Olivia had found which was mostly different kinds of fruit.

A few minutes of silence was all Olivia and Robin heard back into the jungle as Floramon led them around, picking various plants and herbs for them to carry back to Liam. Olivia was carrying was carrying an armful of leaves when she tripped, dropping everything she had been holding.

Robin walked passed her and snorted. "Way to go captain clumsy," she said.

"Hey!" Olivia protested, sitting up on her knees. "Don't call me that."

"Well I'm not the one who tripped over nothing," Robin commented as she and Lopmon followed Floramon behind a tree. Olivia glared at Robin and then looked behind her. Robin was right, Olivia literally tripped over nothing. There were no rocks or any kind of tree roots, just flat smooth ground. Olivia sighed, and picked up her fallen items and quickly followed after the others. A few seconds later, she caught up to Robin.

Half an hour later, the two girls and their digimon had returned to the others. Abby and Liam were still under a tree, with Salamon resting on a tree branch. The others were surrounded by a campfire they had made, separating the food into rations. Olivia, Robin, and their digimon quickly walked up to Abby and Liam.

"How is he?" Robin asked as she and Olivia placed down the herbs, plants, and berries next to Liam.

"He's the same," Abby answered, "But his breathing his sporadic. I think it hurts him to breathe. I don't think he's doing very well."

"I can help him," Floramon said, kneeling next to Liam. "We have to take off his shirt so I can put these plants on him." Abby nodded and Olivia kneeled next to her to help pull Liam's shirt off. Robin sighed and left with Lopmon to the others sitting around the campfire.

"Hey," Robin greeted as she sat next to Rory.

"Hey," Rory and Gabriel quietly greeted back. "How does Liam look?" Rory asked, poking the fire with a stick.

"He still looks pretty bad," Robin replied with a sigh. "I hope he's going to be okay."

Rory laid his hand on Robin's. "He will be okay," He said, glancing at Olivia and Floramon trying to help Liam. "I'm sure Olivia and Floramon know what they're doing."

Gabriel snorted. "Yeah right," he murmured, glancing at the others who were helping out Liam.

"I need a fresh Nimbus berry," Floramon spoke, looking up at Olivia. "Could you go get one? It's green-blue and oval shaped. I saw some from the food you picked." Olivia nodded, remembering something of that description, stood up, and made her way over to the others where the food was.

As she got closer to the food rations, she once again tripped over nothing, falling on her stomach. She heard a loud snort and looked up to see Gabriel staring at her. "Way to stick to the landing, Blundering Ballerina," he said.

Olivia blushed and hurriedly stood to her feet. She ignored Gabriel's watchful gaze, found a Nimbus Berry and quickly walked away, back to Floramon. "Here you go," She said, kneeling next to Floramon and Liam. Floramon accepted the berry and began to squish it into what looked like yogurt. She placed the oozed nimbus berry onto a few different herbs and then placed the herbs onto Liam's bruises until all the purple and black was covered.

"Okay," Floramon said after fifteen minutes of work. "We should keep these on for a few hours and then change them to new herbs."

"Like changing dirty bandages," Olivia commented. Floramon nodded. "How many times do we have to change the herbs?"

"Only a couple of times very hour," Floramon answered. "And he should be good as new by tomorrow evening."

Olivia nodded and stood up. "Come on, Floramon. Let's give them some privacy," she said, nodding towards Abby. Floramon nodded and stood up and the two walked over to the campfire.

A few hours passed and the sun was beginning to set. Liam was still unconscious with Abby by his side watching over him. Agumon was too by his side, falling asleep against the tree, and Salamon was still in the tree, already asleep. Robin was sitting by the campfire, creating what to be a makeshift bag out of giant leaves and vines to hold what food they had, and Lopmon was helping. Rory and Hawkmon were examining the area of the falling building rummaging around the debris to see if there was anything still intact. In a small area, Gabriel was leaning against a leave-less tree, tossing up branches and rocks that Elecmon shot with electric bolts. Olivia and Floramon had followed along the cliff away from the group, exploring the area.

Abby sighed and leaned her head back against the tree she was leaning against. She closed her eyes and as she was about to fall asleep a groan resonated into her ears. Her eyes snapped open and shot towards Liam's eyes that fluttered open.

Liam sat up, not feeling any kind of pain at all, which was weird. He lifted up his shirt and was surprised to see that his body was covered in some large leaves. He was about to pull them off when someone stopped him.

"You shouldn't do that –"Liam turned his head and saw Abby sitting next to him. "– At least not right now."

Liam looked at her confusedly yet sat up and looked around through his squinted tired eyes. He saw everyone doing things on their own; Gabriel and Elecmon doing target practice, Robin and Lopmon filling makeshift bags with fruit, Alvin and Hawkmon rummaging through the fallen building, and Olivia and Floramon were nowhere to be seen. "Did I miss anything?" Liam asked, turning his eyes back on Abby.

"Not much really," Abby answered softly. "Just Olivia and Floramon helping out with your injuries that we didn't know about…"

Liam nodded, scratching the back of his neck. "Oh." He muttered.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Abby said.

"Because I didn't want to worry you guys," Liam answered, standing up, feeling the soreness throughout his body.

"Well, you certainly had us worried when you passed out right in front of us," Abby scorned, standing up as well. Salamon and Agumon's eyes were wide open watching the scene in front of them. "You had us very worried when you've been out all day with no sign of looking better. Look around, it's night. You were out for hours!"

"Alright, I get it," Liam replied exasperatingly. "I worried you regardless of what I did. I should have told you guys, alright?"

"I knew I heard your angered voice."

Liam and Abby turned to see Rory, Robin, Gabriel, and their digimon staring at the couple, all looking relieved that Liam was okay.

"I'm not angry, Rory," Liam spoke, glancing at Abby. "Just annoyed." Abby huffed and walked away while rolled her eyes; Salamon hopped off the tree and followed. Liam stretched out a little while Rory, Robin, and their partners walked up to him. Gabriel and Elecmon walked away.

"Why aren't we going to see if Liam is alright?" Elecmon asked.

"He's up and about, arguing with girls, he's alright," Gabriel replied dryly with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"But don't you want to be with your friends?" Elecmon asked.

"They're not my friends," Gabriel said softly, bowing his head, and kicking a rock from the ground. Elecmon looked up at his human counterpart, wondering about him and his connection with the others.

"Liam!" Agumon called excitedly, jumping on Liam's back. "I thought you were toast."

Liam winced when Agumon landed on his back, but he was surprised when there was no pain. "You know me," he said, holding his partner's weight. "I'm invincible."

"Glad you're okay," Robin said smiling.

"Yeah, me too," Rory said with a nod. "Now that you're awake, you can help us figure out what to do?"

"You guys haven't figured what our next step should be?" Liam asked.

"Well, we didn't want to do it without you," Rory replied. Robin nodded in agreement.

"You shouldn't have waited on me," Liam said as he lowered Agumon to the ground. "Whatever you decided, I would have gone with it. You don't have to wait on me to make decisions, Rory. I mean you're smart, I know you have some ideas up in the big brain of yours. Come tell me what you got?"

Rory opened his mouth but then closed it. He glanced at Robin who gave him a small nod. "Well, I was just rummaging through the fallen building, trying to figure out if there was still power and working equipment," Rory began to say. "I found a computer intact but I haven't found any power."

"But you still think that building is giving off power?" Liam asked.

"Hawkmon thinks so," Rory answered. Liam glanced at Hawkmon who gave and affirming nod. "And this is the Digital World, so different from ours."

"Do you have to keep reminding us?" Robin said, sighing heavily.

"Sorry," Rory replied.

"You should stay on that," Liam said, pointing at Rory. "Find a way to turn on that computer and when you do, see if you can figure out a way – "

"– A way to get back home the same way we got back here," Rory finished. "I mean we were on the computer, remember?" Liam and Robin nodded. Rory gave a nod and ran off towards the falling building with Hawkmon in tow.

Liam turned to Robin who abruptly moved forward and hugged him. He looked straight ahead, hugging her back, and seeing Abby staring from the distance. "I'm really glad you're okay," Robin whispered in Liam's ear.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about me," Liam said as Robin released him. "You know me – "

"Hey!" shouted a voice. Robin and Liam turned and saw Olivia and Floramon running up to the campfire.

"What does this girl want now," Liam heard Robin say as the rest of the teens and their digimon gathered around the campfire.

"What is it, Olivia?" Abby asked.

"I found a small lake!" Olivia said excitedly. "Well, I actually stumbled upon it."

"Figures," Robin muttered.

"It's not that far away actually," Olivia continued, not hearing what Robin had said. "It just like a ways that away," she said pointing behind Gabriel. "It's actually kind of cute there and we should move camp over there, don't you think? Liam?"

Liam looked up at the sound of his name, wondering why she was asking him. He looked at the others to see that they were all looking at him to. "It's not a bad idea," he said. "If everyone's cool with it – "

"I think we should," Abby said.

"I wouldn't mind," Rory added.

"Yeah, I think I'd like to go for a swim," Gabriel put in.

Everyone's eyes turned to Robin who had her arms crossed. "Yeah, I guess it's okay with me," she said.

"Alright," Liam said, looking at the group. "Let's move camp." Everyone nodded and began to gather their things. Liam walked over to Rory. "Rore, I think you should stay and keep doing what you're doing, if you're alright with that."

Rory looked up at his best friend and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay with that," he said. "I think I should keep trying to get a computer to work, and I have Hawkmon if we run into trouble."

"Alright, good," Liam said with a nod, and began to follow the others who were following Olivia and Floramon.

About ten minutes later, the five teens and their digimon partners walked out of some trees and arrived on the bank of a lake. It was a small one but it was still pretty big compared to the teens. The water was crystal clear and fish could be seen swimming through it. The moon shone bright green from the sky with many colored stars decorating the night sky.

"Wow, it's pretty clear," Abby commented. "Do you think it's safe to drink?"

Gabriel kneeled down, cupping his hands, dipping them in the lake water, and then drank some water from his hands. Swallowing the water, he looked up at the others. "That's the freshest water I've ever tasted," he said.

"That answer your question?" Liam said, and then looked into a lake seeing the fish swim by. "Hey Agumon. How bout I show you how to fish?"

"That sounds like a plan," Agumon said, nodding.

"Alright, let's find some sticks and stuff," Liam said and began walking towards the trees.

"We'll go with you," Robin said, following Liam with Lopmon.

"Ooo, I'd like to try fishing," Olivia said excitedly and trailed after Robin who rolled her eyes. Olivia sped up and suddenly she tripped, falling onto Robin who pushed her off.

"Watch where you're going, Queen Clumsy," Robin barked, brushing herself off.

Olivia blushed, grabbing onto her arm. "I'm sorry, it was an accident," she replied.

"You're so inept," Robin mumbled annoyingly and began to walk away. Lopmon looked from Robin to Olivia and then followed her partner. Floramon looked at Olivia who began to walk slowly with her head bowed, and then too followed her partner.

Gabriel began undressing and stripped down to his boxers. "Come on Elecmon. I'll race you," he said and then jumped into the lake.

"You're on!" Elecmon said and too jumped into the lake, and began racing with Gabriel.

Salamon looked up at Abby who happened to be watching Liam leave with Olivia and Robin. "What do you want to do, Abby?" she asked.

Abby sighed, and then looked down at Salamon. "I think I want to go to sleep," she said. Salamon nodded and followed Abby to a spot she could lay down.

About half an hour later, Liam, Olivia, Robin, and their digimon were all holding makeshift fishing poles made of sticks and thin vines, using fruit as bait.

"Are you sure these fish will like this fruit?" Robin asked as she tied a piece of fruit to the vine string, and then tossed it into the lake.

"Positive," Lopmon answered with her own pole in the lake.

"Does anyone know how to exactly cook a fish?" Olivia asked, pulling on her line.

"I'm sure it can't be that hard," Agumon replied, and then his line was tugged into the water. "Hey, I think I got one!" he said excitedly and tugged on his pole which tugged back. "I think it's a big one!"

"Come on Agumon, let me help!" Liam said, grabbing onto Agumon's fishing pole and both tugged it upwards. "Whoa, this is one heavy fish!" And then with all their might, Liam and Agumon pulled the pole out of the water and were all surprised to see Elecmon's mouth around the bait at the end of the string.

"Aw," Agumon breathed out. "That's not a fish."

"Elecmon, what are you doing?" Olivia asked.

Elecmon let go and jumped to the bank. "I saw food so I went for it," He replied. "But I did get a little sidetracked. I got to get back and race Gabriel!" Elecmon gave a nod and then jumped back into the water and swam away. Liam laughed and continued to fish with Agumon.

Half an hour later, Liam fished out his fifth fish. Agumon had a couple; Lopmon had a couple as well as Floramon. Robin had fished out her own fish, about four, and Olivia had yet to catch one.

"Yes!" Agumon celebrated as he fished out his third fish. "I am getting pretty good at this!"

"Come on, Agumon," Liam said standing up and grabbing all his fish. "Let's start a fire and cook these bad boys!" Agumon nodded, picking up his fishing and began to walk away with Liam to make a campfire.

"Yeah, we should go too, Lopmon," Robin suggested standing to her feet. Lopmon nodded, and the two grabbed their fish and began to follow Liam and Agumon. Olivia watched solemnly as the others left. She had yet to catch one fish, and it was all she wanted at the moment.

"You can go without me, Floramon," Olivia said sadly, leaning on her hand.

"Are you sure?" Floramon asked. Olivia nodded. "Okay," the plant digimon said, standing to her feet and grabbing her fish, and then ran after the others.

Olivia moved her eyes to the lake and sighed, waiting impatiently. Suddenly, her line tugged, causing the seventeen year old to straighten up in eagerness. "I got one," she whispered to herself. The line tugged again and Olivia tugged back as hard as she could and pulled the line out of the water. Her eyes shined in happiness and triumph as a fish hung to the end of her line. "I got one!" She said excitedly. "I have to show Abby!"

Olivia jumped up to her feet, holding tightly onto her fish and began running to the others. She was so excited that she had accomplished something without messing up, and she had to show Abby and rub it in Robin's face. She was a few feet away when she saw the others around a campfire; the fish was lined up next to the fire one a leaf, still uncooked. Liam and Gabriel were making something to hold the fish under the fire, but it all happened like it was in slow motion. As Olivia approached closer, something quickly and subtly reached out of the water. It was black and looked like a tentacle, and it reached out in front of Olivia's feet tripping her. She screeched. Everyone's heads turned towards Olivia who flew to the ground, sliding in the dirt, and covering the uncooked fish in dirt. No one saw the black tentacle slide back into the water.

Once the dirt cleared, Olivia stood up; the whole front side of her body was covered in dirt. Afraid, she looked up at the dirt covered fish and then looked at the others. Liam and Abby were both surprised and both were covered in dirt since they had been closest to Olivia and the fish. Gabriel looked bummed out that the fish had become dirty, as well as the digimon, but Robin, she looked furious.

"Are you kidding me!?" She shouted with her hands clenched to shaking fists.

Olivia bowed her head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "It was an accident. I tripped over something."

"Over what?!" Robin screeched. Olivia and the others looked behind her, seeing nothing but flat ground. She could have sworn she tripped over something that time.

"I really did trip over something," Olivia began to say. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Of course you didn't!" Robin roared, crossing her arms. "It happened because you're clumsy and you can't do anything right at all!"

Rory and Hawkmon suddenly appeared out of nowhere, their eyes full of wonder. "What's going on?" he asked, looking at Gabriel and the Digimon's bummed out looks to Liam and Abby's surprised look, to a dirt covered Olivia, and lastly at a furious Robin.

"This _incompetent_ girl here spoiled all of the fish that we had caught," Robin angrily answered. "What are you even doing here, huh? What do you do for this group? Liam is obviously our leader; Rory is the brains, which leaves Gabriel as the muscle. Abby is the one who looks out for us, but what do you do?" Olivia opened her mouth to answer, but wasn't given the chance. "Nothing," Robin answered for her. "You do nothing except trip over invisible objects. You do nothing, you are nothing, and you're downright useless!" Olivia's eyes brimmed with tears, and without a word, she turned and ran off. Floramon ran after her.

Abby turned to Robin and began to speak, but was surprisingly interrupted.

"What the hell is your problem?" Liam growled, standing up and turning to Robin. She opened her mouth to speak, but Liam didn't give her a chance. "What do you mean she's downright useless, or did you forget that she helped me with my injuries? Or did you forget that she found us some clean water to drink? What have you done, Robin?" Robin closed her mouth, her eyes softening and full of shame.

After a few moments of silence, Abby figured that it was over and turned to look for her best friend. Robin turned the other way and began to walk away, possibly ashamed for what she had done. Lopmon quickly followed her. Gabriel turned to Liam. "What about these fish? Do we throw them away?" he asked.

"Really, it's just dirt," Liam simply said, watching the retreating form of Robin. "We can clean them in the lake and then continue to cook them." He turned and grabbed a couple of fish and began to wash them in the lake. Rory, Gabriel, Agumon, Hawkmon, and Elecmon all followed suit and helped lean the fish. Minutes later, all the boys were cooking the clean fish and were finished ten minutes later.

Rory stood and grabbed a couple of fish. "I'll take this to Robin and Lopmon," he said, and then began walking the way Robin and Lopmon had taken. As he was leaving, Abby and Salamon approached the campfire.

"You're just in time for dinner," Liam said, turning to Abby with a small smile and holding out a headless fish on a stick.

"Good, I was getting a little hungry," Abby replied as she sat down and accepting the fish from Liam. Salamon sat and was given a fish by Hawkmon.

"And Olivia? Is she hungry?" Agumon asked with his own fish in his claws.

"Probably," Abby said offhandedly. "But she's really upset and I think she lost her appetite."

"She should still eat," Liam said. "I don't want her to get exhausted when we head out tomorrow if Rory hasn't found anything."

Abby nodded. "Okay, then I'll take her some fish," she said and began to get up.

"I'll do it," Gabriel spoke up and jumping to his feet and then tossing away his stick and fish bones. "I'm done eating anyways and I could do with a walk." Abby nodded and sat back down as Gabriel picked up a couple of fish.

"Need the company?" Elecmon asked.

"Nah, Elec," Gabriel said. "I'll be back in a minute," he added and began walking the way Abby had come from. He found Olivia and Floramon a couple minutes later sitting on the edge of the lake. Both were sitting with their legs up to their chests, and leaning their arms on their knees. The only difference between them was that Olivia had tears in her eyes and Floramon didn't. Everything Robin had said to her was still fresh in her mind, and she couldn't help but think it was true. In this unique situation they were in, how did she fit in? Liam was meant to lead them home and Rory was to figure it out. Gabriel was the oldest and tough, and Abby looked out for them, even Robin was a fighter, but what about her. What did she bring to the table?

_Am I useless? _Olivia thought to herself as she stared out into the lake.

Gabriel stopped a few feet away and stood their awkwardly, not sure how to approach the pretty girl.

"Hi, Gabriel," Floramon spoke, turning to look at the oldest teen. Olivia turned her teary eyes towards an awkward Gabriel.

"Hey, Floramon, Olivia," Gabriel greeted and then held up the fish. "I brought you guys something to eat."

Olivia straightened out and wiped away her tears. "I'm not very hungry," she expressed with a sniffle.

"Um, well you should eat," Gabriel replied, walking closer and holding out the fish. "Liam says you should so you would be tired or worn out easily when we head out tomorrow."

"Alright, fine," Olivia gave in, wiping her eyes, and held out her hand. Gabriel handed the fish to both Olivia and Floramon. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Gabriel said and then began to walk away but stopped and turned back to Olivia. "Um, I don't think you're useless," he thought aloud. Olivia turned her questioning eyes to the older boy. "I mean, you helped out Liam with his injuries, and you found some drinkable water before we died of thirst. You shouldn't listen to what that other girl said or anyone else. We just started this adventure or whatever this is, and maybe your skills just haven't been needed yet." Gabriel stood there for a second of awkward silence.

"Why are you being nice?" Olivia abruptly asked, surprising Gabriel. "At school, you're usually a mean loner, a troublemaker."

"That's what you people see me as," Gabriel answered. "Doesn't mean I'm some great big ass jerk. No one has gotten close enough to get to know me."

"Why is that?" Olivia asked.

Gabriel shrugged. "No one just hasn't had the courage to try and attempt to be my friend, since they think I'm some kind of troublemaker or criminal," he answered.

"Oh, sorry," Olivia said.

"It's okay," Gabriel replied. "I expect we'll be here a while and since you all know each other, you might as well get to know the real me."

Olivia sniffed. "Why don't you take a seat then," she said. "Let me get to know the real you." Gabriel gave a small smile and sat down on the other side of Olivia.

Robin sat against a tree, hugging her knees close to her chest, and feeling ashamed for biting Olivia's head off. Lopmon was lying on a branch above Robin, looking down at her with concern.

"What are you thinking?" Lopmon asked and then jumped down from the branch, landing next to her partner.

"I was just thinking about what happened earlier," Robin replied. "About what I said to Olivia. It was rude and uncalled for."

"Then why were you rude to her?" Lopmon asked.

Robin shrugged. "I don't know," she said softly. "Maybe I'm just really scared with being in this world."

Lopmon walked up to the front of Robin's knees and placed her small paws on Robin's hands. "You're not scared," the digimon said. "You have yet to show any fear."

"Just because I haven't shown any fear doesn't mean I'm not afraid," Robin replied. "Olivia and I just don't really get along."

"She seems to try and get along with everyone," Lopmon retorted.

"Whose side are you on?" Robin said.

"Sorry," Lopmon apologized. "But she seems sweet and sincere, and you seemed annoyed by her actions."

"She's clumsy," Robin said. "And she's done more than I have on this adventure. I haven't done anything."

"You're jealous?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah," she answered and nodded, and then slowly stood to her feet.

"Where are we going?" Lopmon asked.

"I'm going to apologize to Olivia," Robin responded and began walking towards the campfire where she saw that Liam, Agumon, Abby, Salamon, and Elecmon were there, but Liam was the only one awake. "Where are Rory and Hawkmon?" Robin asked as she and Lopmon stopped a few feet away from Liam.

"He's back by the fallen building," Liam answered. "He was able to get a computer to turn on."

"Oh," Robin said softly. "I'll be right back," she added and continued to walk further down the bank towards where Olivia was. A minute later, she found Olivia and Gabriel talking to one another with a sleeping Floramon at Olivia's side.

"Um, Olivia?" Robin called softly. Olivia and Gabriel turned when they heard her voice. Olivia glanced at the younger girl then turned away, bowing her head. "Olivia, can I speak to you for a sec?"

Olivia didn't answer, but Gabriel stood to his feet. "I'll let you talk in private," he said, and began to walk away, not noticing Olivia looking at him pleadingly.

Robin walked over and sat next to Olivia, pulling her knees close to her chest. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean what I said. It was mean and disrespectful. I'm really sorry. I was just jealous that you were able help Liam and I wasn't."

"Floramon did most of the work," Olivia finally said. "I was just doing what she told me to do."

"But still," Robin said. "I'm sorry. I was out of line. I'm the one who is useless, not you."

"You're not useless," Olivia replied turning to Robin who smiled in thanks. "And apology accepted. Come on, let's go sleep." Olivia stood up then helped Robin to her feet. She then picked up Floramon and held her in her arms as the two girls began to walk.

"Hopefully tomorrow Rory figured something out," Robin spoke up. "And maybe we'll be back home soon."

"Hopefully," Olivia agreed with a nod and the two girls continued walking, neither of them noticing a black tentacle rising out of the lake towards them. In an instant, the black tentacle flew towards Robin and snatched around her leg just as Floramon's eyes snapped open.

Robin yelped as she was pulled to the ground. "And I'm the clumsy one," Olivia joked and turned around, shocked to see that Robin was being dragged and lifted into the air. "Robin!" she screamed. Floramon jumped out of Olivia's arms.

"Olivia!" Robin cried as she was lifted up into the air upside down. Seconds later, Gabriel, Liam, Abby, their digimon, and Lopmon appeared looking worriedly and were shocked to see what was happening.

"What the hell is that?" Gabriel asked, and soon received his answer when something huge rose out of the lake. It was black, looking like some kind of giant squid. Just as his eyes lay upon the dark digimon, Gabriel's modified iPhone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out to see a picture of the same digimon, but white, with a name and some information. He pointed up at the digimon. "That's a Gesomon," he told everyone. "He's a champion mollusk like digimon, known as the white demon of the sea, but he's black. Oh, and watch out for his Coral Crusher, it can be quite deadly."

"How do you know that?" Abby asked.

Gabriel held up his iPhone. "This," he answered. "It gave me information."

"Alright," Liam said, watching Robin struggling in the air. "Let's get Robin to safety! Agumon go!"

Agumon nodded. "Come on, guys!" he said to the other digimon who followed him into battle.

Agumon shot his pepper breath towards Gesomon, striking it in the head, leaving a small scorch mark, but it did not phase the dark digimon. Elecmon shot his lightning and Lopmon shot her Blazing ice at the same time, striking the Gesomon in the chest, releasing Robin who screamed as she fell into the lake.

"Robin!" Liam shouted as him and Gabriel ran forward and jumped into the lake.

"Floramon, do your thing!" Olivia told her digimon.

Floramon nodded and held out her flower hands. "Rain of Pollen!" she shouted and allergy induced pollen shot from her arms striking Gesomon in the face, but once he inhaled it, he immediately sneezed.

"Everyone attack together!" Liam shouted as him, Gabriel, and Robin had rose out of the water. The Digimon lined up, except Salamon, and all attacked at once. The attacks struck the black Gesomon who grunted and flew back into the lake. The teens and their digimon celebrated but did to early as a black tentacle rose out of the water and struck all of the digimon, nearly missing the teens. The digimon flew back a few feet, landing on their backs, hurt. Liam ran forward. "Agumon, digi-volve!"

Agumon jumped back to his feet and ran forward, growling, but before he could do anything, another tentacle rose out and smacked Agumon into a tree. "Agumon!" Liam shouted, running towards his partner.

Robin then noticed another tentacle sneaking out of the water, flying towards Olivia. "Olivia!" Robin shouted as she ran as fast as she could towards the older girl. She reached Olivia first and pushed her out of the way and the tentacle hit Robin instead.

"Robin!" Olivia cried. Robin flew to the ground, falling unconscious. "Robin," she said as she ran towards the younger girl, kneeling next to her. She picked her head up. "It's going to be okay, you're alright."

"Olivia, look out!" Gabriel shouted out. Olivia looked up to see the black tentacle coming back, and just then, her iPhone vibrated and gave off a shiny glow; and Floramon was covered in bright light.

**Floramon digi-volve to...Sunflowmon!**

Everyone watched in awe as where Floramon stood was a new and larger digimon. Abby's iPhone vibrated. She took it out seeing Sunflowmon's information.

"Whoa, she digi-volved," Gabriel said in awe.

"Go, Sunflowmon!" Olivia shouted. "Finish that squid off."

Sunflowmon nodded and turned to the black waving tentacles in the lake. Two of them flew towards the new digimon who caught them and pulled with all her strength. She pulled out the Gesomon, swung him around, and threw him into the air, and faced the dark Digimon. "Sunshine Beam!" she shouted and a beam of bright sun light discharged out from her face and flew towards the flying Gesomon, striking him in the air. The Gesomon screamed as he bursted into pieces of data that flew off into the sky. Once Gesomon was gone, Sunflowmon dropped down and reverted back into Floramon.

"You did it, Floramon!" Olivia shouted in joy, but then turned back to the unconscious form of Robin. Everyone quickly gathered round, and Liam kneeled next to the two girls.

"How is she?" He asked, touching Robin's forehead.

"I think that digimon gave her a concussion," Olivia answered. "She landed pretty hard." Liam nodded. "I think Floramon has some left over healing herbs," she added, and glanced at Floramon who was tired out.

Liam noticed this too. "If Floramon isn't up to it," he started. "Do you think you could help Robin like you helped me?" Olivia nodded. "Alright, Gabriel, help me get Robin back to the camp." Gabriel nodded, and Liam turned to Abby. "Abby, I need you to go get Rory and bring him back to camp." Abby nodded and ran off with Salamon to find Rory. Gabriel and Liam picked up Robin and began to carry her back to the camp. Olivia and the digimon followed closely behind.

Minutes later, Gabriel and Liam softly placed Robin onto the grass. Gabriel took off his jacket, folded it, and placed it under her head like a pillow. The two boys took a couple of steps back while Olivia and Floramon walked up to Robin, hands full of healing herbs and Nimbus berries.

"Robin!" shouted Rory's voice. Gabriel and Liam turned to see Rory, Abby, Hawkmon, and Salamon approaching the camp in full sprint. Rory skidded to a halt and dropped to his knees next to Robin. "What happened?"

"A Gesomon attacked us," Olivia answered. "And she pushed me out of the way. She saved my life." Rory nodded and caressed Robin's cheek.

Liam, Abby, Gabriel, and most of the digimon walked away and gave them privacy. "So Floramon was able to digi-volve this time," Liam thought aloud. "And she did when Olivia was in trouble."

"And Agumon digi-volved when you were in trouble and being attacked by that Tuskmon," Gabriel added.

"So our digimon digi-volve when we're in trouble?" Abby asked.

"It seems like it," Liam said, glancing at the digimon that were sitting around the campfire and falling asleep. "That may be the key, or we just haven't figured out what could really get them to digi-volve, like our strength or spirit." Gabriel and Abby glanced at one another. "Let's get some rest," Liam suggested. "We might just have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Gabriel and Abby nodded, and the trio walked over to their respective digimon, and with one last look at Olivia, Floramon, Robin, and Rory, they lied down to get some rest.


End file.
